


少年迪卢木多之烦恼

by LoboBranco



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBranco/pseuds/LoboBranco
Summary: 《Rotation of the two stars》双星绕行的平行篇，某一日少年身上的秘密开始逐渐显露，而他因为对于自己身为警察的抚养者的爱慕所产生的困扰更是有增无减。





	少年迪卢木多之烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：ABO，R18，年龄差，年下，抚养梗，普通人设定，放飞自我
> 
> Alpha迪卢木多（17）×Omega库丘林（25）  
> 青春期的少年心思真难猜  
> 注意避雷

他的钥匙插进了公寓的锁孔。  
金属与金属发出清晰的碰撞声，迪卢木多微微皱了皱眉，钥匙转过两圈半，最终停在他的手心里。

那个人还没有回家，这是意料之中。  
他脱掉帆布鞋，在门口码放整齐，顺手拾起不知怎么被踢向两个方向的拖鞋放回地毯上。  
当迪卢木多提起那个人……自然指的是他现在的抚养者。  
从很小的时候他就没再见过他的生父，有时他甚至怀疑棕色短发的身影是否真的是他回忆里的部分——他的童年是和养父一起度过的，安格斯·麦克·奥古，一个神神秘秘、深不可测，但是待他极其温柔的男人。

“说不定是个黑帮的教父。”  
这是阿尔托莉雅听闻迪卢木多的描述之后做出的猜测，显而易见地被迪卢木多投以了怀疑的目光。  
虽说如此，这个猜测也不完全算空穴来风。

再之后，在他十二岁那年，迪卢木多在家里的沙发见到了那个人。  
蓝色长发的男人，越过门廊和养父的肩膀，将目光投到少年身上。  
他生着一双野兽一般的眼睛。

安格斯问他是否愿意跟他走，当然，这不意味着彻底离开安格斯，方便的时候他随时都被欢迎着回来。  
换句话说，他的养父提出这件事是有难言之隐的。

但愿别叫阿尔托莉雅说中了。  
迪卢木多倏地有些紧张，他的手指捏紧了书包的背带。

“愿意和我走吗？”  
血色的眸子眯了起来，青年掐掉手里的烟，起身向他走来。

他看着那双眼睛，鬼使神差地点了点头。

从此库丘林成为了他的抚养者，兼任老师。  
蓝色长发的青年时常带他去警局的训练房打枪，或者练习格斗——库丘林是个警察，这反而有些是他的意料之外。  
时至今日他还未能在射击或者格斗上胜过对方，每每想到这件事，迪卢木多的心里就交杂不甘和期待的微妙情绪。

“力度不够。”  
路过看见他们训练时，端着一杯咖啡的男人扬起了白色的眉毛。

“我说，emiya。”  
库丘林向右闪过迪卢木多踢来的腿。  
“是我教还是你教。”  
血色的眸子里涌动出不满的情绪，这在库丘林和卫宫的对话里，简直是家常便饭。

Emiya从鼻腔里发出一声轻哼，然后耸了耸肩膀。  
“你总是纠结些没有意义的问题，库丘林。”

“力度不够，迪卢木多。”  
库丘林朝暗肤色的男人翻了个白眼，又转向面前的少年，他扣住了迪卢木多再次袭来的脚踝，借力向前一步。

然后他的眼前忽而就变成了一片白色的……天花板。

“进攻太急躁。”  
男人掀起衬衫的下摆随意擦了擦下颌上的汗，朝地上的少年伸出手。

想到这次回忆，迪卢木多有些不甘心地咬了咬下唇，他低头看了眼腕际的手表，五点一刻，如果想要亲手准备晚饭还来得及。

「饿了的话冰箱里有速食面，健力士*①在下面的格子里，床头柜里有新的避孕套。」  
迪卢木多对着桌面上潦草字迹的纸条有些无可奈何。  
他的抚养者对他的照料谈不上无微不至，但至少面面俱到，与此同时也对他一贯纵容，尤其是……生活作风的方面。

他的抚养者是个omega。

库丘林从来不试图掩饰自己是个omega的事实。他有这个资本——他不受alpha的影响。  
或者说，他对alpha的气息没有任何特别的反应。  
那些气息对他绝对不会产生什么腰软腿软的副作用，反而是有不知道多少个alpha对他望而却步。

体制使然，警局几乎不招收omega作为警员，但是男人给人的感觉太凶狠，太像野兽，全然不该是个omega。

就算为了解决发情期，库丘林也不过会带回个beta进行暂时的标记。毕竟让alpha成为伴侣，对omega而言意味着建立长期关系，而且，怀孕就是难以避免的了。  
他时而对迪卢木多抱怨这件事的麻烦，然后蓦地意识到眼前的少年已经分化出了性别，突兀地转去谈他的训练。

但是迪卢木多记得，库丘林曾经是有伴侣的。  
他绝对不会忘记，在他搬过来和库丘林同住的第二个月，在对方的房间里听见的、让当时的他面红耳赤，甚至彻夜难眠的声响。  
而且，那显然是alpha的气味，他绝对没认错。

迪卢木多从冰箱里拿出黑啤和化了一半的冻牛肉，摘下围裙系在身上。  
黑啤炖牛肉，再配上现成的土豆泥，他这样构想。

他的抚养者最近看起来有点无精打采，近来的几天他几乎是准备好早餐就一头栽回睡神的温柔乡继续被打断的睡眠。  
不用猜也知道，库丘林快到了某些麻烦的日子。

咕嘟咕嘟。翻涌着泡沫的黑色液体淹没了锅里的牛肉，迪卢木多放下削了一半皮的胡萝卜，拿起嗡嗡作响的手机。

“喂？”  
他实在想不出，阿尔托莉雅为什么会在这个时间给他打电话。

“今晚的比赛，你不去了吗？”  
听筒里传来的声音有些嘈杂，对方显然是在走路。

“比赛？”  
迪卢木多用肩膀和面侧夹着手机，一头雾水地把胡萝卜切好丢进锅里。

“加拉哈德没告诉你吗……唉，我早该预料到。”  
少女的脚步停了下来。  
“有人向击剑社团提出了挑战，连挑战书之类的东西都送到了学校。”

“……哈？”

“总而言之，就是有莫名其妙的人向我们发起挑战，地点在The Temple bar Pub*②……真奇怪。”  
“两份特大的鲷鱼卷，士郎。”  
阿尔托莉雅的声音顿了顿。她显然正在学校附近的日料餐厅。  
“我对比试什么的兴趣一般，但是事关荣誉，就不能坐视不管了。”

“明白了。”  
迪卢木多盖上锅盖，深吸一口气。

“我没有通知其他人。”  
筷子和瓷碟的声音发出清脆的碰撞声。  
“我总觉得这件事有可疑之处。你现在在干什么，迪卢木多？”

“做饭。”  
黑发的少年调整好炖锅的定时，抓起椅背上的墨绿色外套。  
“不过我马上就能过去。直接去圣殿（Temple）酒吧区？”

“那就这么定了，六点半我会找你会面。为了公平起见，不需要携带自己的剑，挑战书上是这么说的。”

“不携带武器真的没有问题么？”

“既然答应了比赛，就索性把骑士道贯彻到底吧。即使是陷阱……”

“也没有逃避的理由。”  
迪卢木多已经披上了外套。  
就算是陷阱，也充其量是附近高校的挑衅，以他和阿尔托莉雅的格斗水平，就算没有武器，全身而退也是有十分把握的。

“好。那么圣殿区见。”  
阿尔托莉雅挂断了电话。

迪卢木多摸出口袋里的笔，在那张字条上补上他的字迹。

「学校有些事情，炖锅里有牛肉，请不要吃速食面了，先 生。」

他刻意的在最后一个词上加重了力度。  
库丘林不习惯让他喊自己先生，平日里也往往是叫迪卢木多直呼其名。

只不过是用这样的方式表达对他根本不在意自己身体的不满。  
黑发的少年满意地合上笔盖，用笔压住字条。

 

圣殿区比他想象的还要喧闹。  
太阳已经落了一半，只剩下通红的光，像是要把利菲河*③点燃一样。  
为来不引人注意，迪卢木多一直站在街角的阴影里，虽然——这并没有减少太多来找他搭讪的人。  
毕竟这里是在酒吧区。  
现在是六点一刻。按照阿尔托莉雅干脆利索的行事做风……

“迪卢木多！”  
少女已经换上了黑色的西装外套，显然是为了接下来方便行动。  
他朝她挥了挥手，安静而迅速地跑了过去，及时地摆脱了一个正在他身边纠缠的beta。

“谢天谢地，阿尔托莉雅。”  
他呼出一口气，又压了压运动服的帽子。

两个人沿着向酒吧区内蜿蜒的小巷走了大概十分钟，终于，少女抬起了头。  
“就是这儿了。”  
阿尔托莉雅把挑战书折好塞回衣兜，看见酒吧门脸的一刻，她也下意识皱了皱眉头。  
约定的酒吧在圣殿酒吧区相当靠里的位置，那里看不见河岸，一栋四层的小楼，灯光也透出一股诡异的暧昧色彩。

迪卢木多推开门，试探性地走了进去。  
令人意外的是，酒吧里的装潢并不像她的外表一样其貌不扬。  
相当华丽，而且并不是最近才如此。  
尽管如此，这里还是像任何一个酒吧一样，充斥着酒精，香烟，还有交融的……信息素味道。

弥散在整个空间里，没有人，无论何种性别能回避开来的——交配的味道。  
各种各样的信息素，来自迥然不同的alpha和omega，夹杂着一些beta的气味，复合在一起，缠绵，兴奋，放纵，甚至让人恶心。

他们两个刚走了两步，就看见了一个女性alpha在沙发上肆无忌惮地和她的omega交合着。  
阿尔托莉雅咳了一声迅速移开目光，迪卢木多下意识看了一眼对方，也有些尴尬地望向天花板。

“一起喝一杯吗……两个alpha啊……可惜了，可惜了，不然。”  
湿滑的声音猝不及防地响起，一个坐近吧台位置的陌生男人看见两个人，突然挡住了他们的去路。

迪卢木多的眉毛搅在一起，对方的话语里充斥着油腻的味道，连带着信息素的气息，简直令他作呕。

“所以，你们是来干什么的？”  
男人似乎没有注意到迪卢木多和阿尔托莉雅的厌恶，要么就是故意忽略了这一点。  
“如果是过来玩的话——我也可以帮帮你们喔——漂亮的小脸蛋？”  
他甚至还向迪卢木多的方向凑了凑。

“我们来打架。”  
阿尔托莉雅面无表情地抬起头，而迪卢木多的拳头已经开始作响了。

对方却忽地退缩了，不过，并不是因为二人的反应。

另一个人走进了这座酒吧。  
他穿着防风的短斗篷，让人无法看清面容。男人没有理会刚刚阻拦他们的人，他走过年轻的alpha的身边，顿了顿脚步。  
“迪卢木多·奥·迪那。”  
声音被压得很低，只有他们两个能听见。兜帽下迪卢木多能看见金色的发丝，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下依然相当闪耀。

仿佛错觉一般。但是男人确确实实地叫出了他的全名。  
知道迪卢木多全名的人并不多，他没有冠父名，而是用了他的祖父的名字。

“您是……？”  
迪卢木多下意识停下步伐。  
男人正要开口，却被一阵喧哗声打断了，他迅速地朝迪卢木多晃了下右手，示意他等他一会，就快步走上楼梯。

“你的熟人？”  
约定的挑战地点在二楼，所以上楼等待那个忽然出现的男人也无妨。阿尔托莉雅一边问着，一边和迪卢木多一起向上走去。

“不，我不认识他。”  
黑发的少年摇了摇脑袋。  
“可能是库丘林的熟人吧，他有时会来酒吧区。”

“……来酒吧？”

“打架。”  
迪卢木多有些无可奈何地笑了笑。  
“但是他好像说过他不来圣殿区。”

在酒吧里撂倒五个六个alpha，似乎是他的抚养者的某种爱好。  
他有时会遇见库丘林神清气爽，甚至是百无聊赖地（有时居然还带着在自己身上下注赢的钱）在十二点左右回家。

对方对他关于去处的质问也相当坦诚。  
“嗯？到哪去了？去酒吧打了两场架啊。我说迪尔，你怎么还没睡觉？”

“别跟你哥哥告状。”  
迪卢木多下意识揉了揉鼻梁。  
他指的是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。他和库丘林算是旧相识，尽管——现在是后者的顶头上司。

“我不会的。”  
阿尔托莉雅的表情似乎是在忍耐笑意。

最后一阶楼梯也被二人甩在了身后。  
但是接下来事情的发展完全出乎他的意料。

Alpha嚣张的气息扑面而来，两拨衣着各异人看上去已然蓄势已久。  
硝烟的气息。每个人的脸上都仿佛带着肉食动物的凶残和怒火，随时准备着进攻，扑咬，杀戮。

而站在一旁若无其事地搓着手的瘦高男人，面上带着引诱的、唆使的笑意。  
仿佛一脚踏出地狱的欲魔，用恶毒而诱人的声音鼓励着残杀，期待痛苦的嘶嚎，暴戾恣睢的呼喊。

迪卢木多的脚步不由自主地停了下来。

……那是  
吉尔·德·雷。

他完全没想到会在这儿遇见那个臭名昭著的跨国通缉犯——预想中最坏的情况，无非是和两个街区以外，四区*的小混混过来找他们的麻烦。  
即使库丘林不曾对他提过，迪卢木多也知道这个男人习惯于跨越多个城市作案，杀了数以十计、甚至数以百计的的人，包括难以估测数目的孩子和omega。

年轻的alpha几乎要咬碎自己的一口白牙。

“哎呀呀，这是——想不到还能见到那条猛犬饲育着的猎豹。”  
枯槁的男人看见了迪卢木多，却没有任何避讳的意思，反而扭过头饶有兴趣的打量起来。  
“闻起来会是什么味 道呢，真好奇啊。”

“是我把他们喊过来的哟，旦那，虽然只过来了他们两个人稍微有点失落呢。”  
红色头发的少年似乎有些得意洋洋，然而表情却无比天真。如果不是亲眼所见，迪卢木多很难一眼断定，对方就是杀人狂魔的追随者。

“雨生……龙之介。”  
阿尔托莉雅的声音似乎是从牙齿的缝隙中挤出。

“这也算是挑战，对吧？”  
他毫无顾忌转向二人的方向，面色上没有一点行骗成功的意思，反而像在欢迎他们来到某个盛大的集会，甚至还熟稔地挥了挥手。

“再加上那边……主啊！那正是我所追寻的！我所祈祷的！那个少女——啊——多么盛大的开幕，即使没有幼嫩无助的悲鸣，也足以称得上是与血流成河相匹的盛宴啊！！”  
只是一瞬，他就变得歇斯底里起来。外凸的眼球死死盯着阿尔托莉雅的眼睛。  
少女没有后退，但是迪卢木多明显感受到了她身上的厌恶与愤怒。

比和蓝胡子当面对峙更糟糕的是，现在的情况剑拔弩张。  
两拨人已经完全红了眼。  
只需要一根小小的火柴，就能引爆数以万计的炸药。

“跟我走。”  
金发的男人还没有离开，也没有加入两拨人的纷争中。迪卢木多隐隐约约觉得他抬起头看了人群中那两个突兀的身影一眼，然后男人向右一步，径直走向人群中的少年。

年轻的alpha忽然困惑起来。他真的没有见过这个男人吗。  
不，不。  
真假难分的迷糊画面，还有莫名其妙的声音在他的脑海中盘旋。

咣当。肉体落地的闷响迟钝地、不可挽回地刺破了安静。  
火柴被引燃了。

迪卢木多并没有照做。  
少年站在那儿，有些定定地盯着男人的身形。  
出乎意料地，对方没有叹息，也没有强迫他的意味。  
他仅仅是从斗篷下摸出一根短枪般的军刺扔给迪卢木多，之后就转身加入了战场。

“站在我背后，迪卢木多！”  
阿尔托莉雅的声音把他拖回了酒吧二楼混乱的大厅，他们已经被人流涌入了大厅中央。  
眼疾手快地拾起地面上一根不知是哪边遗落的长木棍扔给身旁的少女后，少年站在了对方的身后。

人流稍微分散了些，但是也失去了……目标。

迪卢木多用军刺的平端击昏了两个不明不白来袭的人，阿尔托莉雅也以长棍为剑，击退了她对面混乱的进攻。然而他们仍然寸步难行。  
这场打斗已经失去了原本的意义。如蓝胡子所言，已经变成了血腥的狂欢，暴力的盛宴。

在场的每一个人都不过是在饕餮宣泄的恶果，不顾一切，哪怕是要撑破自己的肚皮。

黑发的少年握紧了手里的武器。  
一楼的喧闹声愈发明显，他们听见了警笛的声响，还有窗外鸣枪示威的轰鸣。  
很快，不知几层就有人哄笑着向外面胡乱放了两枪，女人的尖叫，围观者的嘈杂，交融开来，在他的耳边嗡鸣作响。

看来警察已经赶来了。既然如此……只需要撑到警方稳定秩序。  
“没问题吧，阿尔托莉雅。”  
他用余光微微瞥了眼背后娇小而坚决的少女——她同他一样紧张。

“啊，没问题。”  
少女的声音没有颤抖，但是手心已经被汗水浸透。  
“迪卢木多，你会使双手枪，没错吧。”

“没错。”

“如果现在把这根木棒也交给你，有把握冲出去吗？”

少年犹豫了一瞬，没有回答。  
即使是长度相仿的长棍，阿尔托莉雅更擅长用的还是剑，而不是枪之类的击打型武器。但对于他们现在的处境而言，任何一方放弃武器是极为危险的举动。  
这意味着无法应对可能突发的情况，或者说，没有办法自保。

楼梯口距离他们还有一段距离，而他也不能保证穿过楼梯口之后的安全状况。  
从声音判断，一楼的混乱程度甚至更胜一筹。

纷乱的脚步声迫近了，而且显然是冲着二楼来的。

“好。”  
迪卢木多深吸一口气。  
他下定了决心。

倘若有敌人，就不顾一切地击倒。  
绝境中的动物往往更加凶残可怖。在看见库丘林的时候，他就时常不知为何地地想到这件事。  
那个人，好像很年轻的时候就经常面对绝境，孤身一人。鲜有人能追逐他的步伐，更没有人同他并肩战斗。

然而，脚步声要更快。他还没来得及接过对方手中的长棍，脚步声的主人就已经冲进了二楼。

刚刚进入战场，金发碧眸的男人有一瞬间的僵硬。  
“阿尔托莉雅？！迪卢木多？！”

亚瑟·潘德拉贡的表情明显铁青了几秒钟。  
紧随其后的男人并不比亚瑟·潘德拉贡吃惊的程度差一星半点。  
库丘林的警服外套散着纽扣，领带也早已消失无踪。他的瞳仁骤然缩紧，透出一种极为震惊的、焦迫的神色，迪卢木多几乎从未在对方脸上见过这样的表情。

“迪卢木多？！阿尔托莉雅？！”

“……我来掩护，lancer。”

“明白。”

话音未落，金发的警官已经侧身一步，一手接过对方手中拉长的警棍，另一手扬起从门框上拆下的木条，自下向上一跃而起。

库丘林从亚瑟的右后方闪身而出，动作有如扑击的猎犬。  
十米的距离，在他脚下仿佛失去了空间的概念。他毫无犹豫地用左手扛起阿尔托莉雅，右手扛起迪卢木多，奔向与楼梯口相反的方向。  
一个手持长刀的男人闪到了他们的面前，看上去醉意朦胧，嘴里咕哝着难听的词。迪卢木多下意识捏紧了手里的东西，他能只看见了那个身影和他手里的寒光闪过——被扛在库丘林的肩头，视线中除了对方身后嘈杂的打斗，少年一无所获，一无所能。

“你们两个，去阳台。就在我两点钟方向的帷幕后面。”  
他的抚养者后退一步，压低声音，慢慢地把他们放了下来。  
“不能犹豫。三，二，一——”

库丘林猛地蹬在一把破碎的椅子上，旋身扣住了男人持刀的手腕，与此同时他扬起右腿飞踢向对方的脑袋。  
咣当，那把长刀掉到了地板上。  
他没有使出全部的力气，留下活口才能让警局的调查进行下去，不过他显然低估了酒精和毒品对人精神的刺激。  
匕首的寒光擦过面颊，湿热的液体沿着颧骨流至下颌，库丘林咒骂一声，径直重击上男人的下巴。

刚才那一下子说不定击碎了整块颚骨，但是库丘林根本顾不上这些，他越过对手倒下的身体，还有下一个向战场扑去的醉醺醺的男人，径直奔向阳台的方向。

帷幕之外与酒吧内的空气完全不同，尽管充斥着灰尘的味道。剧烈的运动让楼外的灯光都在二人眼中恍惚起来。  
血味儿，然后是熟悉的身影一闪而过，迪卢木多感觉自己的身体没有预兆地悬空了。

蓝发的男人扛着他们两个从四米高的地方跳了下去。  
他能明显地感觉到对方落地的一个趔趄。清冷的空气终于凶猛地涌入肺泡，迪卢木多喘息着踩在柏油的地面上，库丘林松开了手。

随即他拉开警车的后门，不由分说地将两个人推了进去。  
“好好呆在这儿。”  
库丘林胡乱抹了一把脸上的血，不耐烦地在鼻尖嗅闻了两下。  
“看在达格达的份上，可别是现在……”

迪卢木多突然闻到了那股子熟悉的气味，淡且复杂，难以描述。  
荒野。这是他第一次闻到时第一个联想到的词。  
尽管如此，这气息在血液的铁锈味道中仍是分外明显。

“库丘林！！”  
他拽着车门的把手想要从里面出来，但是对方早有预料地锁上了车门。

“你给我好好呆着，迪卢木多！”  
蓝发的男人突然扭过头，他的眼睛里迸发出某种怒气冲冲的凶狠。  
“老子又他妈不是回不来了。”

红黄的光在男人身后炸裂开来，狭长的瞳孔被映照成光线的颜色。  
迪卢木多的手仍然扒在半开的车窗上，但是喉咙却吐不出半个音节。  
库丘林的表情略微缓和了些，他朝焦急的少年稍稍点了点头，转身跑向酒吧一楼的门厅。

“Archer，第一优先级改为疏散群众，要求总部提供支援，狙击计划取消。”  
男人的声音渐行渐远，最终被湮没在嘈杂中。

“迪卢木多，听着，我明白你的心情。”  
金发的少女坚定不移地捏死了还在挣扎的少年的手腕。  
“但是以你现在的能力，不过是给他添乱而已。”

“你听过生理课了吧，阿尔托莉雅，他现在就像靶子一样明显！”

“这难道是他第一次面对这种情况吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅也提高了声音。  
“他比你更明白自己的处境，迪卢木多。”

“那是因为他别无选择！”  
少年像头狂怒的豹，猛地甩开了对方的手。

最要紧的事是检查有没有无辜者，然后是平定局面。作为一个警察，至少在这种场景下他如此分辨轻重缓急。  
昏暗的室内因为器械的火星和舞池的反光变得迷离，让人头晕目眩，就像喝多了烈酒或者吸了大麻，化学品不断蚕食理智时一个人应该身处的地方，恰如其分的熟悉。

他的警棍还在亚瑟手里，而刚刚他从警车里取回的备用品，显然不如自己的那根顺手。  
不过，他现在并不怎么介意这件事了。不在意武器是不是自己的，也不在意到底是和谁一起战斗、或者和谁战斗。  
已经与三年前或者五年前完全不同了，他那时还是那个年轻气盛，连被喊一声并无恶意的omega都会暴跳而起的……

库丘林把警棍咬在嘴里，甩手脱掉了警服的外套。

就像是在大海中滴入一滴血一样。平静的海面之下开始翻涌，嗜血的鲨鱼不约而同地朝着血腥的源头贪婪地调转方向。  
数个alpha停下了争斗，向气味的来源扭过头。  
暧昧的环境让每一个人都变得警觉好斗，攻击和争夺的本能，同样原始的冲动让他们改变了目标。

蓝发的青年不急不缓地挽起袖子，手指扣上口中的橡胶短棍，然后轻蔑地扬起下颌。

“哟。”

警棍转瞬就滑到了他的右手上，然后顺着手心滑下把控在指间。警官的动作过分迅捷，左脚滑过地面，踢起半张摔碎的桌子拦在身前，顺势又是一脚将作为遮挡物的木板踹向面前的男人。  
两个男人撞在桌子上，与此同时库丘林蹬上竖起的桌沿，猛地一跃，警棍随着他手腕的转动伸展开来，横击中他们的胸口，一击扫平第一批向他进攻的家伙。

库丘林选择掌控局面的方法，是用绝对的武力震慑住对手。  
这里的氛围对他而言分外熟悉。  
既然他们要寻求暴力的狂欢，那他就让他们明白，在猎犬面前郊狼还没有狂欢的资格。

“Lancer，你已经进入一层了吗。”

“差不多要到检查楼梯口了，再给我一分钟。目前没有发现什么人质，吧台那边倒有几个吸白粉的。”  
蓝发的男人单腿踩在桌沿上，另一条腿懒洋洋地落在地面上支撑着身体。他把警棍压在逆向的双肘下，两臂交叠，等待着下一拨进攻。  
“要查清楚是哪一边在做毒品交易，真是麻烦。”

话是这么说，亚瑟·潘德拉贡却能打包票自己听见对讲机那边的男人吹了声口哨。  
“一旦有人死亡，案件就会升级。”  
总负责人的声音依然呈现着与背景音不相符的冷静。  
“你明白我在说什么。”

“啊。”  
库丘林几乎是不耐烦的应了一声，颇有几分“只是在证明我还活着不需要你支援”的意味。

“你在认真听我说话吗，lancer？”

“嗯？”

“私自改装武器，第四次了。”

“我靠，那你现在把手里的警棍给老子放下。”  
这一次进攻来源于右侧。库丘林翻了个白眼——尽管亚瑟现在无疑看不见这个充满鄙夷的白眼，由着对方抓住了他手里的警棍，然后上抬手发力，将长棍捅向那个alpha的上腹，不等他完全松手就再次扬起武器，从侧颈的方向击倒了进攻者。

“容我拒绝。”  
Saber甚至是礼貌地说着噎人话。  
“按照我们私下里的约定，如果你在我这儿的记过项超过五项，下个月开始你就得和后勤部的omega统一休假。”

“潘德拉贡！”

“在任务时直呼队友的姓氏。五条了，lancer。”

“这种环境里根本没有可能有人听见我说话，我可去你……”

“民众的疏散已经完成。”  
他们的对话中加入了第三个声音。  
“柯纳和兰斯洛特的小队还有五分钟抵达。我建议你们这种不成熟的争论留到回警局再继续——如果你们能回去。”  
Archer不无讽刺意味地开口，库丘林根本就是能想象到他那张脸上颜色清晰的眉毛嫌弃地扬起的模样。  
“二十秒之后我会抵达二楼的西侧阳台。”

他跃下半张桌子的掩体，警棍的另一头拖曳在地面上。  
“狙击手就不要往战场里凑。我和saber都还没有时间再带个拖油瓶，况且还是你这种不讨人喜欢的毒舌类型。”

“别把我和你们两个家里的小孩子混为一谈。”  
Archer的声音提高了一截，明显地带上了被惹怒的冷硬，随即又转入了他平日嘲讽的语气。  
“第一，lancer，我没有必要再提醒你我今年已经25岁了；第二，你要是不想再带一个拖油瓶，就应该在寻找伴侣的时候更谨慎一点。”

“Emiya，你他妈的给我闭……”  
一个躺倒的alpha忽然拽住了他的脚踝。被酒精和毒品冲昏了头脑的男人，似乎对这个omega没有丝毫妥协的意味感到异常困惑，与此同时又充满了被挑衅的怒火。  
他裸露着的、没有任何防护措施的后颈，是混战中唯一清晰的目标。

几个alpha的信息素对于他而言构不成什么威胁，但是不代表在这样的混乱情况下，他依然能保持百分之百的冷静。那些信息素似乎要从毛孔渗入血液，然后在循环系统中肆虐，他的本能反抗着他，他的记忆侵蚀着他。

“Lancer?”

库丘林下意识地想要用警棍将他敲晕避开触碰，然而对方的脑袋正对着他，任何把男人弄昏的方法都几乎要建立在杀死他的前提下。后面的争斗声越来越激烈，他听见有人倒地，有人在奔跑。库丘林咒骂一声，用警棍撑在身侧的地面上，猛地向前一跃。  
他蹲伏下身子稳定落地的步伐，围过来的alpha在增多，但局面尚未失控。

“管好你们自己的情况，一层不需要支援。”  
深吸一口气后，库丘林关掉了衣领上的对讲机。

从战略上看，他的确有些高估了自己的体力。  
他需要掩体，但是不能后退。库丘林向左挪去，肩膀靠向铁青色的墙——墙面的壁纸上还有着一些颜色难以描述的迸溅痕迹。  
右膝不易察觉地微微屈起，血色的眸子锁定了人群的间隙，然后是爆发和前进，他突破了右侧的两个人，以寻求一个更轻易的嵌入点，实施下一次突跃。  
既然质量上不占优势，又不能伤及对方的性命，就必须要避免肉体冲撞，然而人群的密度让这件事难以实施，另一个alpha还是撞上了他的胸口，并且从左边钳制住了他的肩膀，手指几乎要抠进衬衫之下的皮肤。

“嘶……”  
对他而言这是束手束脚的战斗。  
就像是为了获得狼皮，而给猎犬戴上嘴套。右侧的空间不能利用，而他的警棍在近距离搏斗上杀伤力过于危险。  
第一点是要挣脱对方的钳制，如果从左边挣脱最糟糕的情况也不过是脱臼，他需要几秒钟的时间把胳膊安回肩膀，同时向楼梯口前进——只要及时避开下一次进攻，就能获得这个间隙。  
脚步声越来越纷杂。  
可以赌上一把，必要的时候他只能选择干掉这个alpha。

……有血液迸溅到了他的面颊上。  
黑色的锋刃毫无犹豫地从他身侧向前刺出，贯穿了那条难缠的胳膊。  
他下意识扭过头，对上一双格外熟悉的眼睛。这似乎是他第一次意识到，这双眼睛的主人几乎已经和他长到了一个个头。

“……迪卢木多？？”  
库丘林的脸上呈现出一种复杂的神色，虽然暂且来看，还是愤怒占了主位。  
“我他妈的不是告诉你……”

“您没关车窗。”  
年轻的alpha忽然开口打断了他一贯尊敬的抚养者。  
他似乎是在努力地控制着自己的情绪。那把刚刚被从另一个alpha的身上拔出来的、还在向下滴血的军刺在他手中微微颤抖着，不知是出于愤怒，紧张，抑制，还是几者皆有。

“我希望自己能够……和您并肩。”  
他的声音很轻，但是异常坚定。  
“如果不能的话，站在您身后也好。”

既不是用在夜里从噩梦中惊醒，去那个人的房间犹犹豫豫地敲门时的语气；也不是用在运动会或者活动里得了第一，带着微妙的期待等待对方吻上额头的语气。  
军刺上的血沿着他的手腕蜿蜒而下，淌过小臂，最终渗入挽起的袖口。  
“蓝胡子在二楼，先生。”

一把刀从他们头上飞过，库丘林挥手抬起长棍击退了迪卢木多身后一个正在迫近的alpha。  
狭长的瞳仁有一瞬间的收缩，随即又恢复了原本的模样。  
“迪卢木多，呆在我旁边。”

“Saber，有消息称蓝胡子在这所酒吧里。”  
库丘林闪身把迪卢木多护到了身后，然后扬起手中的警棍。  
再向后的位置就是吧台，年轻的alpha忽而生出一股莫名其妙的恼怒。

“我不是来拖你的后腿的，库丘林！”  
迪卢木多站在吧台与自己的抚养者之间，这个尴尬的位置让他想起时常听到的那个词——象牙塔。尽管，库丘林抚养他绝不是为了让他待在象牙塔的庇护之下，否则他也不会像训练一个战士一样严苛地训练他，那些甚至是安格斯都未曾让他练习的东西。  
当然，只不过是他的养父更强调智取的重要性。

从很久以前，他就隐隐约约感受到了事情的不对劲。究竟是哪里不对劲，究竟是哪里。

“你当然不是，迪卢木多。”  
库丘林并没有看向他，而是眯起眸子衡量战场的格局。  
“但是你也不要希望我多写一千字的报告，对吧？”  
蓝发男人的胳膊递了过去，轻而易举地抽走了对方手里尖锐的武器。  
“无防备缴械，你的训练成果呢。”

战斗和发情正在侵蚀男人对情绪的掌控，他的语气略带上了几分愠恼——尽管平日的他也不是什么乐于掌控情绪的人，但是对于迪卢木多，一贯是纵容，没有责备也没有不耐烦。  
紧接着警棍被顺势塞进了少年微张着的手中，他想要辩解，但是现在显然不是时候。

“二楼完全没有发现蓝胡子的踪影。从以往的调查分析上看，他极有可能已经离开了现场。”  
对讲机里传出吸气声。  
“但是还不能掉以轻心。哪来的情报？”

“事后再说。”  
库丘林猛地又一次掐断了对讲机。  
“迪卢木多，两点钟方向！”  
他没有任何迟疑地向前一步，将少年让出自己的保护区。

并不是甜丝丝的，但是是异常明了的气味。  
嵌在酒吧纷乱的狂欢和情欲中并不突兀，却异常夺目的……为什么是夺目的……  
那股气味越来越明显。迪卢木多能感觉到自己的颈侧和面颊上都渗着薄汗，他下意识舔了舔嘴角，但是身体的燥热愈发难以控制。  
男人的背影在他的目光中变成某种符号般的形象，这种感情既不是完全的憧憬，更不是彻头彻尾的欲望。

燥热的感觉持续欺占着他的感官，本能的冲动持续飙升，迪卢木多立起手中的警棍——  
这就是alpha的集会。

少年的身形还有着稚气未脱的意味，但是从动作的凶猛程度上，已经是直追库丘林的教导。  
实战与训练完全是两个概念，在真正的战斗中，身体本能的反应总是先于理智一步。  
他不知道库丘林是怎么做到兼顾四周的，尽管自己还没有这样的能力，但他清楚地意识到库丘林为他拦下来几次从各个方向而来的进攻。

“七点钟！”  
人群试图吞噬着他们。胸腔内的喘息变得沉重而滞涩，迪卢木多努力地挺起胸膛，尽量减小这样无用的声音。少年挥舞警棍的速度开始变慢，并且忽然间异常清楚地意识到实战与练习终究不同。

玻璃的破碎声，人群的尖叫声，包括库丘林的皮靴在地板上划过的刺耳回音。但是他依然没有放松手中的武器。  
至少他的体力还足以应付一阵，但是在没有援助的前提下终归是强弩之末。

库丘林从不祈祷。  
所以他也不会祈祷。不会在孤立无援中祈祷救兵从天而降，不会在绝望中祈祷奇迹。  
况且，这离绝望还远着呢。

……然而命运和祈祷，又是两码事，有时甚至就是如此阴差阳错，恰逢其愿，你所期待的东西总是在你祷告时与你擦肩而过，而在你放弃期待的时候又以另一种方式降临——相遇。

迪卢木多听见一个声音，那个声音非常熟悉。  
比如说在他偶尔生病，库丘林又脱不开身的时候会听见。又或者在他溜进射击室悄悄练习弄坏气步枪的时候，声音的主人会帮他把枪修好又保证不告诉其他人（尽管是有代价的）——他对这个声音非常熟悉，非常熟悉。

“所有人，举起手来。”  
声音从扬声器里传出来。

柯纳和库丘林很早以前就认识了，在库丘林偶尔提到的花边故事里，迪卢木多判定他们甚至一同度过了童年的时光。  
每每想起这件事，他就有一些微妙的、毫无来由的不满。

迪卢木多非常清楚，库丘林与柯纳之间的关系，应该说是一种极度的默契，甚至是超越爱情或者肉体关系的信任。  
从柯纳的眼神中也完全可以判断出来，那不是看向伴侣的眼神，而是狗群中的猎犬看向同类的眼神。

轰隆。震颤的爆鸣声接着柯纳的声音传来。  
四扇玻璃窗碎裂开来，亮晶晶的碎片翻飞在空气中，从各个方向泼洒进建筑的内外。  
子弹上膛的声音。每一个alpha都应该能凭借自己敏锐的听觉捕捉到这个危机的信号。  
从那些玻璃碎片飞散的窗户外，探进排列有序的枪口。

褐色长发的男人站在门口，手里是扬声器和他的勃朗宁。  
“第三小队已经抵达现场。请求下一步指示。”

———————————————————

“这件事怕是要让亚瑟忙上一阵了。”  
柯纳·麦克·康诺尔拿着记录用的文件夹，毫无同情意味地摇了摇头。

“找到蓝胡子了吗。”

“你该不会是在逗我，库丘林。”  
柯纳挑起眉毛。  
“我以为我们只是要处理一起‘小小的’聚众斗殴。，老实说这个场景连我也是大吃一惊啊。”  
他吹了声相当“库丘林”的口哨，继续说了下去。  
“不过还是抓到几个嗑白粉的，估计过几天又要忙起来了。”

“暂时别通知大使馆。他们派过来的那些政治小组只会拖行动的后腿。”

“如果是你的判断，那么我不会质疑。不管你给我的理由可能会有多荒谬。”

蓝发的男人终于放弃了支撑，仰靠上身边唯一的支撑持物，然后勉强翻了个身。  
“白粉的事我就不管了，该调查的地方你清楚吧？”

“很清楚。今晚需要我帮 忙吗。”  
副手并没有伸出手去碰他的上司，虽然一秒钟之前他的动作确实预兆着他做好了防止对方摔倒的准备。  
男人从里怀摸出烟盒，顺手弹出两根香烟，一根叼在嘴里，另一根递给库丘林。

“今天就算了。”  
库丘林把一条胳膊搭在侧窗玻璃上，把自己的重量交给了警车，才凑过去把烟咬进嘴里。

褐色长发的青年伸出手，俯身下去帮对方把烟的末端点燃。他略微有些吃惊地耸了耸肩膀，烟雾在两人之间弥散开来，路灯的光晕和月光一同透出不清明的苍白色。  
“你确定？”

“比我自己的前列腺还确定。”  
血色的眸子促狭地眯了起来，眸子的主人露出平日的轻快神色。

“但愿如此。”  
他也笑了起来，颇有几分恍然大悟的意味，银色的打火机在手指上灵巧地转过一周，最后消失在男人的衣襟中。  
“毕竟当局者迷，库丘林。”  
柯纳的目光越过对方的肩膀。

迪卢木多来不及收回他的目光，金色的眸子和褐色的眸子撞在一起，他下意识望向别处，似乎突然对汽车的后视镜发生了极其浓厚的兴趣。  
黑发的少年干咳一声缓企图解场面的尴尬，随即想起以他们之间的距离，无论是库丘林还是柯纳都应该听不见这一声咳嗽。

然而库丘林没有顺着柯纳的眼神看过去，他扬起眉毛，用手掐灭了燃烧到一半的烟，吐出嘴里的烟雾。  
“当什么局，柯纳，警察局吗。”

“那句谚语怎么说来着，不会喝醉的人是体会不到酒的妙处的？”  
他的副手意味深长地伸出一根手指在他的面前晃了晃，笑意隐藏进低沉的音调里。  
“要么是你高估了自己， 要么是你低估了自己养的小黑猫。”

“我从来不会低估迪卢木多。”  
库丘林从警车上起身，拍了拍衬衫的肩口。  
“而且，他也绝对不是什么小黑猫，现在不是。”

难得听见对方的反驳，褐发的男人扬了扬眉毛不再多提之前的话。  
“今天晚上的报告交给我就吃吃吃可以了，如果你明天需要请假的话。迪卢木多明年就考试*④了吧？”

“这么快就要考试了？”  
正在把外套往身上套的警官愣了愣。

“已经五年了，就算以前真的是小黑猫，现在也该能自己逮耗子了。幸亏阿尔托莉雅先决定联系兰斯洛特……不然这两个小玩意我一个都来不及按在酒吧外面。”  
柯纳把手里的烟头在灰色调的砖墙上按灭。  
“想不到迪卢木多真的就冲进去了啊？真不知道该说他说血气方刚还是……”  
他又瞥了眼库丘林的车，把剩下半句大抵是褒扬的话咽了回去。  
“虽然在你眼里估计还是没什么变化，那个小家伙。”

“说到血气方刚，爱尔兰人总是更冲动一点。”  
蓝发的男人不可置否地扬起眉毛，一手扶着后视镜从倚靠着的警车上起身。  
“要么是我对时间没什么概念，要么是那个小家伙长得太快了。后天见，柯纳。”

“可别给自己找理由。”  
烟头划过一道弧线落进下水井。  
“后天见，库。”

驾驶室的门被拉开了。  
迪卢木多有些歉疚地看着自己交叠的双手，甚至不敢直视对方的眼睛。  
但是库丘林似乎没有要责备他的意思，仅仅是靠上驾驶座，闭上眼睛似乎在平复重心骤然升降带来的不适。

“您的身体还好吗……？”  
少年有几分小心翼翼地倾过身子，靠近对方。

“说了多少次了，用你，别用您。”  
男人睁开了眼睛。  
“没什么大事……吃饭了吗。”

“还没有。”  
他回避开对方的目光，双手甚至搓到有些发热了。

“那去O'Neills*⑤打包点 回去吧，奶油汤之类的。反正是顺路”  
库丘林已经恢复了原来的状态——至少看上去如此。  
“然后去商业街一楼的Dunnes*⑥买点东西……家里还有果汁吗？”

“我做了饭。家里没有果汁了。”  
迪卢木多老老实实地回应。

“直接回家吧。”  
钥匙的拧动声，然后是发动机预热的震颤。

……或许他不应该说自己做了饭。迪卢木多突然反应过来某一件事。  
库丘林怎么会知道帷幕后面有一扇窗户。  
就像电光石火一样发现自己仍然对自己的抚养者一无所知，黑发的少年盯着自己放在膝盖上的手指，它们不自觉地攥成了拳头。

“或许做的不怎么好……我觉得最好买点什么以防万一。”  
他绞尽脑汁地在之前的发言中斡旋，不希望自己煮的那盘炖牛肉成为对方好不容易愿意重回旧地（大概如此）的阻碍。

“开什么玩笑。”  
蓝发的男人却露出些许急迫的神情。  
对方刚才是不是咽了口口水……？迪卢木多以为自己出现了什么幻觉。但是的确，他有一段时间没做过饭了，库丘林最近都在忙一个什么案子，回家吃饭的次数屈指可数，上个月他甚至整个发情期的晚上都没有在家里出现。  
今天炖了牛肉，也是因为从柯纳那儿打听到库丘林今晚要回家，虽然对方已经留下了以防万一的条子让他饿了去煮速食面……还有避孕套在床头柜里这种话，达格达在上，他不会真的觉得自己会把哪儿的omega或者beta带回家标记吧。

“库丘林，之前在酒……”  
几分钟的犹豫过后，他最终还是打定主意开了口。

“我知道你想说什么，迪卢木多。”  
库丘林抬起一只手打断了他。  
“因为你信任我，是吗？”

黑发的少年忽然间安静下去。他默不作声，车窗外的灯光倏然流动起来，形成一道迷离的光河，冷风灌进窗子里，迪卢木多下意识缩了缩脖子。

“就算是因为你信任我。”  
车子转过一个弯，圣殿区的灯光被完全甩到了身后。  
“如果我的判断失误了呢？如果当时的情况我真的不应该让你用警棍呢？战场就是战场，永远不要在战场上放弃判断。无论是出于本能还是思考，别让自己变得被动，越是待在你信任的人身边，越是容不得一点错……”

“不。”  
话语出口他自己都被自己的音量吓了一跳。  
“不是这样的。”

“嗯？”  
一贯果断的男人没有继续说教，而等起待少年的话语。

“我当然信任你……”  
他争辩着，甚至有些语无伦次。  
迪卢木多知道库丘林在气些什么。任由对方用警棍换走了军刺，在那个时刻他的确是大脑当机。库丘林说的没有错，他犯了一个在战场上甚至是致命的错误。  
他停下来了。不是为了以静制动，是单纯地过于慌乱。  
库丘林很少说教他，尤其是这种对他而言堪称长篇大论的语如连珠。  
“我也没准备否认我的失误。但是那并非真正的原因……我过分希望我能够保护您，而不是因为我无条件信任您。”

库丘林忽然扭头看向他，迪卢木多感觉自己的心跳倏地加快了，好像要跃出喉咙。这是在战场上也没有的感受。  
“当然，我没有意识到这对你来说是第一次遇见这种情况。”  
男人的语气缓和了些，蓝色的眉毛也微微放平。  
“我很……高兴，迪尔，但是错误就是错误。”  
他收回目光，把车开的飞快。

模样同他在训练场上的模样一样严苛。库丘林跟不苟言笑这个词素来没什么关系……但是在战场上，那是另一码事。  
柯纳把这一点“归功于他（库丘林）的老师，但是迪卢木多并不认识那个名为斯卡哈的人。  
于是他闭上了嘴。

灰色的Tucson倒进车位，两个人不言不语地下了车。  
迪卢木多实在是想不出在这种情况下他应该说些什么调节两个人之间的气氛——库丘林几乎从来没有这么严肃过，他上一次见到对方露出比这种神情更可怕的表情，还是在警局里训练时偷偷溜出去乱逛，看见蓝发的男人审讯一个什么人。  
那已经是三年前的事了，而库丘林也没有对那时的他提起过任何与之有关的故事，事实上，时至今日男人依旧对三年前发生过什么只字未提。

但是与这次又并不完全相同。只能说在情绪的根源上有某种相似之处。  
少年有些懊丧起来。他绝对不希望对方露出那种表情，尤其是原因还出在他的身上。

蓝发的男人关上车门，却在原地站定了一会。

“库……丘林？”  
他的步伐不得不停了下来。年轻的alpha疑惑地探过头，小心翼翼地喊了一声。

“走吧。”  
年长的男人听见了他的呼唤，没有继续停留下去。  
“我简直要饿坏了。”

……库丘林的确吃得狼吞虎咽。看得出来，他的晚饭非常不凑巧地被这次任务耽搁了——以至于迪卢木多在刚开饭的时候一直在担心自己的饭是不是做少了。  
他并不知道是omega在发情期的饭量会变大，还是看……呃，库丘林在发情期的时候饭量会变大，显而易见，教科书上不太可能有这种内容。

两个人消灭了大半的炖牛肉，男人的脸上露出某种餮足的神情，像是条春猎过后饱啖了内脏的猎犬一般。

气氛也渐渐变得温馨愉快起来。  
迪卢木多一直很喜欢和他的抚养者呆在一起，甚至——在离开安格斯之后他偶尔需要对人解释自己的情况时，他一直称呼这个地方为自己的家。  
没错，他的家。  
尽管“带孩子”这种事对于库丘林，连不太擅长都能算得上是恭维。但是起码他还是会做家务，在他还不太大的时候，再忙也会先给他做好饭——以至于柯纳吐槽说他的厨艺在这几年里好不容易明显见长。

——又被迪卢木多惯了回去，这是后话。  
相比之下，这对于迪卢木多反倒更像是天赋，就和使双手的武器一样。

“谢谢你，迪尔。”  
男人放下刀叉，心满意足地出了口气。  
“碗的话就交给我……”

“不，不用了。”  
迪卢木多的语气异常坚决。  
“这个状况下我来洗比较合适。”

于是蓝发的男人不再坚持，只是把自己的碗和勺子放进水槽。或许只是为了弥补少年的愧疚感，他的直觉总是过分敏锐，他瞒不过他，从来不能。

哗啦啦的水声淹没了其他的声响。迪卢木多戴上手套，深吸一口气指望着这能让他冷静一点，忘掉一些不快的事儿。

“迪卢木多，一会来帮我上药。”  
他的抚养者懒洋洋地从沙发上支起身子，怀里胡乱抱着一个沙发上的靠垫，脸上完全呈现出一种犬科动物吃饱喝足之后的满足感。。  
蓝色的发丝披散人的在身后，有几根还滑进了领子里。

“你受伤了？”  
少年握着盘子的手猛地停了下来，洗洁精绵密的泡沫覆盖着手套的腕部和水槽里的东西，随着他动作的戛然而止一点一点地破碎开来，发出轻细的声音。

“一点小事，懒得麻烦医疗组。”  
库丘林俯身下午在茶几的下层摸索着，而双腿依然没有离开沙发。  
碘酒和棉球。蓝发的男人找到了这两样东西放在茶几上，把怀里的沙发垫子扔到一边。

迪卢木多飞快地用水冲掉盘子上多余的洗洁精，又用水灌了用过的锅子扔进水槽，没有一刻喘歇地奔到沙发上那人的身边。  
“在哪里？胳膊还是……”

抚养者非常自觉地伸出了自己的右臂，顺势向沙发里面挪了挪，给对方腾出坐下的位置。  
他拧开液体所剩不多的小瓶，把棉棒伸了进去，然后轻轻捏住库丘林的手腕展开那条胳膊，大臂外侧有一块明显的淤青，像是钝器重击的结果，而顺着这个痕迹向下，是一道不深不浅的血痕。

迪卢木多不知道这痕迹是什么武器造成的，并不像是常规的警棍或者蝴蝶刀。他蹙了蹙眉，把棉棒按上血痕的下端，一点点向上擦拭伤口和淤青，刚刚愈合的伤口似乎不像平常那样听话，血丝渗出血痂破裂的地方，沁入棉棒的部分。  
少年的眉毛愈发拧成一团，大概是嫌这个姿势不够方便，他换了跟棉签，就索性单腿跪到了地板上，好让对方把胳膊放下。

“好啦迪尔，留点碘酒。”  
库丘林打了个哈欠，倒与疼痛没有任何关系，但也不能说是恰恰相反，迪卢木多的架势仿佛要把伤口打上个蝴蝶结送人一样，每一个细微的地方都不肯放过，疼得连库丘林起初也倒吸了一口冷气。

“不用绷带是不行的。”  
敏锐地从对方只拿出了碘酒和棉签这两样东西上判断出了这一点，少年迅速找到了茶几下的绷带，脸上也露出了对这种在自己身上都偷工减料的行为相当不满的神情。

“这也太麻……”

“那我帮您换。”  
他的最后一个字咬得十分清晰，甚至因为语气太重带上了一点鼻音。

库丘林只好闭上嘴，眼睁睁地看着他真的在自己的胳膊上缠绕起送礼物一样的宽带子。

大概是因为身处家中，库丘林身上的气味变得不那么明显，而迪卢木多也感到先前那股燥热消去了大半，已经无法对理智构成什么威胁。  
“还有哪里吗？”

对方面颊上的液体已经不见了，大概是趁总结报告的时候在医疗组做了一定的处理，剩下的只有一道细小的痕迹。  
但是终究是因为他。  
迪卢木多难以抑制愧疚的情绪：他现在很难过，即使知道对于库丘林的职业而言受伤是家常便饭。

而且库丘林十有八九吃了抑制剂。现在的空气中已经基本上嗅不到多少那磨人的味道了，只有对方平日的熟悉气息——毕竟这里是他的“领地”，野兽的领地无疑会充斥着他的气息。  
的确，如果没有抑制剂的帮助，迪卢木多·奥·迪那并不认为自己有十分的把握能控制住自己。那股味道太诱人了，太具有吸引力了，而他又“还太年轻，缺乏身为alpha的自控力”（emiya的原话），不足以抵抗那猫薄荷一般的毒品。

事实上，也没有多少alpha能真正控制住本能的冲动。  
他承认，每一次嗅闻到对方的信息素，都有某种情绪在他的身体内部潜滋暗长，直至汹涌如潮。  
这个想法并不背德，迪卢木多试图说服这一点。

但他也绝不会这么做，那并非库丘林所希望，所以他不会这么做，在他被拒绝之前。

库丘林脱掉了上衣。  
这副身体没有什么omega的纤弱感，尽管就目前迪卢木多的体型来说略微消瘦了一点（虽然库丘林总把这个事实的原因归咎于对方性别觉醒后的发育——并且总是借这个理由在餐桌上给他塞一堆的食物），但仍然称得上矫健。

衣服内侧沾染的信息素或多或少地逸散在空气里，年轻的alpha呼了一口气，想要把那些想法赶出脑海。

迪卢木多的手掌触碰到了库丘林的后背。尽管抚养者与被抚养者的关系让他们不乏肢体上的接触，库丘林也并不是很在意他身为alpha的事实，这样的接触仍然只会在对方受伤时发生。  
指节擦过肩胛的肌肉线条，然后他像一块冬天里的黄油一样凝固了。

他的手指变得僵硬，动弹不得。  
然后是那种情感再次席卷他的理智，更加凶猛，更加狂躁。

男人的肩膀上有一个牙印。

暗蓝色的衬衫半挂在胳膊上，库丘林有些困惑地扭过头。  
“迪尔？”

“别动，我帮你把衬衫脱掉。”  
迪卢木多深吸一口气，试图说服自己这只是误伤……误伤……  
库丘林的后背上还有几道无关痛痒的擦伤，看起来不太像今晚留下的。但是那个牙印非常新鲜，新鲜到他把手里的一包脱脂棉生生捏成了棉棒。  
……怎么可能有人用嘴误伤呢，他妈的。年轻的Alpha忽然在心中蹦出几个脏字，然后下意识刹住闸。  
安格斯不同意他说脏话，库丘林也不……不太同意，但他本人似乎没那么多讲究，他只是还会控制住不经常在他面前骂人而已。

他身前的omega正难得（对于任何人来说都是）听话地任由他脱掉了上身的衬衫，迪卢木多试图把自己的注意力拉回另一些需要处理的伤口上。  
Alpha的手轻轻扶着对方的肩膀，让他的上身半靠上沙发，半靠上他的胸口。  
库丘林远比他看上去要累，事实是，如果他能够在家以外的地方觉察出对方的疲惫，那他一定是非常、非常疲倦了。而他也不敢猜测库丘林的极限在哪。  
对于这个事实，迪卢木多很快得到了验证。蓝发的男人在贴上他的胸膛的时候就闭上了眼睛，并且在不到一分钟的时间里滑入了梦乡。

棉球擦过肩胛上微不足道的小伤，碘酒的刺激并没有让对方从睡梦中醒来。  
生理课的常识则告诉他发情期的omega应该对触觉更加敏感，这个认知应该刷新了，迪卢木多这么想着，但库丘林可能是个特例。

棉球渐渐上移，他的鼻尖不由自主地一点点凑近了对方的颈子，然后鼻翼轻轻埋进滑落的发丝。  
那上面沾着灰尘、雪茄、香烟、酒精、金属和火药，警犬身上的动物气息，以及炖牛肉、家具的白橡木、衣物柔顺剂、碘酒和棉棒略有些刺激的味道。  
但那都不是他寻找的东西。

迪卢木多离库丘林越来越近。  
当然，他们本来就够近了。但是还不够。

藏在那些复合的气味之后的荒野和雨水，种类繁多的树木，草，野花，还有凶狠的野兽藏匿其中，湖泊，山脉——阿雷山*⑦闻起来也是这个味道吗？  
他不知道，他只在神话中读到那座山。

狂野，并且清爽。  
竟然没有香水商找过他（库丘林）。一个不着边际的想法飘忽过少年的脑海。  
也许的确有香水商找过他，但是他（迪卢木多）不会知道。另一个令人有些沮丧的想法赶走了前一个。

迪卢木多不太清楚自己闻起来是什么样的。没有哪个alpha或者omega能清楚地分辨出自己的信息素，鼻子很容易被长时间一来一直存在的气味麻痹，因而最容易分辨出自己气味的时机就是性别觉醒的时候——不过迪卢木多错过了，他在那个时候非常不凑巧地生了一次病，鼻塞和高烧让他自己也没心情研究这些玩意。

库丘林说他闻起来像蜂蜜和海盐，还有一丁点野浆果和蔷薇花的味道。  
……要是他自己对这番评论发表见解，他会说这怎么看都是蜂蜜蛋糕。

“不，和蛋糕没什么关系。”  
蓝发的男人像是读明白了他的小心思，他把他头顶发烫的的毛巾取下浸入水中。  
“你见过蛋糕有一个湖泊或者一片海，再或者浆果丛与蔷薇吗？”

“或许有……？”  
高烧一定蒙蔽了他的意识，才让他发出这种反驳。

“那可能是用整个爱尔兰做夹心的蜂蜜蛋糕。”  
冰凉的毛巾又一次敷上他的额头。  
“听起来真是让人少女心泛滥。”

那天晚上，呃，他梦见了一个奇怪的蛋糕，不仅长着蔷薇，还有两条腿，但是当他想要追上这个蛋糕的时候，蛋糕钻进了一片树林，再然后，他追着它穿越荒野……他醒了。  
库丘林只有那一天的晚上没在他身边，照顾他的是柯纳。

“他去哪了？”  
黑发的少年哑着嗓子询问。

“紧急会议。”  
柯纳耸耸肩膀，他正在削一个苹果。  
红色的苹果皮从他的刀边滑下，薄得像一层纸——库丘林不太擅长削苹果，事实上，他自己吃的时候根本不会去皮。  
“今天上午会回来。没有任务，别担心。”  
苹果被分成小块，男人又补上一句。  
“他说你早上不喜欢吃东西。”

年轻的alpha继续嗅闻着对方身上的气味，他的手指停了下来，酒精也不能继续掩盖那种让人上瘾的诱惑。那股气味已经要让他发疯，让他忘却了男人肩膀上那个牙印，脱脂棉和棉棒从他的手中滑落他也没有发觉。那些都不重要……他离他如此地近……迪卢木多的手移向男人的臂膀，却在要将他完全拥入怀中之前停了下来。  
也许他应该向他的养父询问这件困扰他已久的问题的答案，但是他绝不可能将这件事说出口。

安格斯曾经很喜欢给他读故事，在他尚还是他膝边的孩子的时候，比如妖精和仙人*，或者眼睛像灯塔那么大的猎犬，以及为了少女打破誓言的骑士。

“他们可能会跟你说，他为了爱情放弃了忠诚。但是忠诚不过是另一种爱情。”  
他的养父合上厚重而精致的书本。那本书看起来很旧，即使是雕花皮革的套盒与镀金的边角卡子也不能掩饰书页边上被翻阅的痕迹。  
那本书被撕掉了一页，他至今不知道那个故事是什么内容。  
“爱有很多种，迪卢木多。”

“如果忠诚是爱，那为什么不和自己的效忠对象结婚呢？”  
迪卢木多偏过头，额发搭在小小的鼻尖上。

安格斯·麦克·奥古笑了起来。  
“爱不意味着结婚，我的孩子。当然，我们总会选择一种纽带维持爱情的联系……比如结婚，或者效忠。”

他似懂非懂地眨巴眨巴金色的眸子，眼神里的困惑说明他显然不太理解养父的话语。  
“那……您选择什么呢？”

“我说过，爱有很多种。我尊重每一种爱情，每一种选择。”  
一缕卷发从年长男人的耳边滑落，他俯身下去，轻轻把壁炉边的孩子抱上膝头。  
“我守护我能守护的，我爱我能爱的，用这种保护作为纽带。这就是我的爱，迪卢木多，而你也会有你的爱。”

But I, being young and foolish, with her would not agree.*⑧  
迪卢木多的唇瓣移动着，几乎念出这句诗。  
那些发生过的事，他读过的诗和爱情小说一股脑涌了上来。而他曾经过分年幼，愚蠢到不理解也不同意养父的话。

那种冲动忽然间就恍然大悟了。  
迪卢木多一直知道他想要标记他。他欣慕的，他尊敬的——

愤怒和不安在膨胀，在他的胸腔里张牙舞爪。  
他不只是想要标记他，不只是仅此而已——就如同现在所做的一般，他想要靠近他，他想要成为他的伴侣，他想要保护他，他想要成为他的枪和盾，他想要成为他的一部分，他独一无二的一部分。  
他想要在男人执行任务之前肆无忌惮地吻他的唇，就算是当着所有人的面帮对方擦去嘴角的牛肉汁也不会显得过分亲密，他想要触碰对方身体的每一部分，他想要他在库丘林身边的每一刻都不会再有相同的伤痕出现在后者身上。

他想要为他奉献出忠诚，他的爱，他找到了那个过分久远的问题的答案。

那天库丘林回来的并不早，但是非常急。  
感冒让他闻不出库丘林身上的味道是不是变了，但是那天晚上他在对方的衬衫上发现了一根金色的头发，黏在衬衫的里侧。  
迪卢木多没有问过库丘林他到底去做了什么，他不想知道，至少那时不想，他知道自己会得到怎样一个答案。

年轻的alpha鬼使神差地张开了嘴。  
只需要一口，他就能暂时标记上他的抚养者。如果不是一丝理智尚存，他会遵循自己的本能，一个alpha的本能：他会把身前的男人按在沙发上，然后撕咬他诱人的腺体，进入他的身体，把他的液体留在对方身体深处的那个隐秘小腔里。  
但是他没有，他的牙齿在对方的后颈附近徘徊，他的鼻尖反复磨蹭着那些苍色的发丝。迪卢木多甚至不知道自己在犹豫什么，他的脑子一片空白，但是有另一个声音在阻止他的冲动。

库丘林忽然睁开了眼睛。  
迪卢木多猛地停了下来，他的鼻尖还埋在对方的发丝间，微翕的嘴也来不及合上。

“库丘林，我……”  
少年对上眼前的血眸，不知所措起来。  
那些情绪堵在他的喉咙里，让他如鲠在喉，无法言语。

“晚安，迪卢木多。”  
男人没有表现出责备或愤怒，只是撑着沙发起身脱开了对方的拥抱，平静地道了一声晚安。  
他甚至没有一丁点后怕，或者一丁点omega应该有的欲拒还迎，这反而让他更加无所适从。  
“你该休息了。”  
Omega走向自己的房间，目光没有落在少年的脸上。库丘林转过半个身去，关上房门，在抬起头的那一瞬间他看见年轻的alpha仍然半跪在沙发上，手里捏着那件衬衫，他的表情充满了沉溺，困惑，甚至……复杂的难过。

迪卢木多把自己裹进被子里，织物柔软的触觉让他稍微放松下去。  
库丘林没有多问他关于酒吧和军刺的事。

嘟。他的手机亮了起来。  
迪卢木多摸起床头柜上的手机，那是来自阿尔托莉雅的消息。

“你睡了吗？”  
对话框的另一边是一个狮子玩偶的头像。

“还没有。”  
迪卢木多的手指按上屏幕。  
“亚瑟生气了吗？”

“他倒是没有，库丘林呢？”

年轻的alpha一下子噎住了。  
库丘林生气了吗？他并没有从男人的反应中读出愤怒，而他也从来不是会掩饰情绪的人。

“也没有。”  
他飞快地在键盘上打出这个否定词，避免自己继续产生那种叫人烦躁的怀疑。

“亚瑟说他今天不太舒服……”  
屏幕对面的少女可以说是字斟句酌地打着字。尽管库丘林并不避讳身为omega并且和其他omega一样拥有着“难堪的”发情期的事实，来自alpha的关怀却是另一码事。

“他睡了。”  
迪卢木多把胸口放在另一个枕头上，换了个舒服一些的姿势。  
“我会照顾他。”

“今晚的事我很抱歉，真的。”

“不是你的错，别自责。周末要去郊区兜风吗？”  
当迪卢木多和阿尔托莉雅的对话中出现兜风，他指的其实是骑着摩托去郊区的山路上……撒欢。

“如果你也想的话，当然没问题。”  
对话另一边的语气终于少了一些低沉。

迪卢木多在骑摩托上也算得上一把好手，这一半归功于柯纳——一直在他的生活中扮演一个协助他做点坏事的好叔叔或者好哥哥的形象。但是对于和阿尔托莉雅同行，他担心的不是他们会开的太快掉下山路，而是摩托会扛不住阿尔托莉雅的速度原地散架。  
库丘林的摩托骑得相当好，他看见过男人骑着摩托穿过狭窄的木桥。  
而且，事实上这并非他第一次被库丘林从某个危险的地方拽出来，只不过男人还能提着他的领子把他扔上摩托车的后座，再扔给他一个头盔。

那个头盔上也有另一个人的气味，他可以肯定。但是他从来没问过。  
迪卢木多当然知道那个人是谁，他知道他的名字，长相，甚至……喜好。

“等等，阿尔托莉雅，我这辈子也不会再坐你的后座了。”  
他非常严肃地在少女提出另一个邀请之前杜绝了这件事的发生。  
“绝对不行。”

“……好吧。”  
阿尔托莉雅发过来一张表情包，上面是一只满脸无辜而且困惑的猫。  
“那么我们可以周五再定计划。”

“没问题。”

“……我还是觉得有必要再说一遍，迪卢木多，我真的很抱歉。”

“我也是。”

是的，他的确也感到了那种莫名的内疚，在这一个方面他和阿尔托莉雅有并不让人惊奇的相似之处。

“晚安，迪卢木多。”

人总是因为并非自己过错的事责备自己：可能是别人犯下的错，或者仅仅是你无法改变的命运。  
……命运。这个词涌上少年的喉咙。  
他倏地感觉自己的指尖有些发凉，好像身上忽而出现了一个创口，全身血液都从那里溜走了一样。

这种感觉并没有持续多久。他抓着手机翻了一个身，把自己从那种奇怪的、动弹不得的幻觉中解脱出来。  
“晚安，阿尔托莉雅，要是去道歉的话带我一个。”  
年轻的alpha发现自己也疲乏起来，倦意席卷了他的周身。  
随即迪卢木多想起自己今晚并没有对那个人……道晚安。

————————————————————————

“你还真是清楚这一点。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”  
金色长发的男人没有任何拘谨地坐上沙发。  
“而且你和十年前简直一模一样。”

“时间对我要仁慈一些，或许如此。”  
与男人有着相似颜色发丝的人立在他面前。  
“茶还是蜂蜜酒。”

“红茶，不加糖。谢谢。”  
芬恩脱掉自己的手套。  
“我想到了你会改他的名字*，也想到了你会把他寄养在都柏林。但是居然在……噢，安格斯。”

“我从来不同意你带那孩子走。以前如此，现在如此。”  
安格斯·麦克·奥古穿着宽松的晨衣，并没有对这个不速之客的到来表示不满，尽管现在是凌晨。  
“但是我也不能藏着他一辈子。”

“而他自己对此一无所知。”  
男人接过管家递来的茶杯，耸耸肩膀。  
“你不想让他涉足这个世界，但是也没有阻止我调查。”

尽管在这件事的目的上两个人有着长达十几年的针锋相对，甚至一度到达了剑拔弩张的地步，但现在客厅中的气氛呈现出一种微妙的和谐。  
就像是某种和解，但是他们彼此都清楚，这并不是。

“我阻止不了你。”  
安格斯端起装着牛奶的细嘴银壶。  
“也没有权利阻止你。”

“他有自己选择的权利。”  
芬恩啜了一口深红色的茶水，他的动作仍然相当优美。  
“如果他拒绝我，我不会强迫他加入菲奥娜。”

“如果你带他走，那和强迫他加入菲奥娜没有区别。我们都清楚。”  
白色的液体划过一道弧线，发出叮咚的声响。

“德莫特*⑨属于菲奥娜。所以你知道他会如此选择。”

“迪卢木多。”  
安格斯这样纠正。

“你为他起的名字？”  
他扬起眉毛。

“克洛纽特*⑩为他起的。”  
茶匙与砂糖刮碰出细碎的沙沙声。

芬恩的话语骤然停顿了几秒钟，好像被什么东西噎住了。  
“……你以前不加糖。”  
他的眉毛放了下来。

“我已经到了可以适度放纵自己的年纪。”  
男人耸了耸肩膀，捏住勺柄轻轻将茶杯的内容物搅拌成一种柔和的颜色。

“我很好奇。你期待过这一天吗，安格斯。”  
芬恩放下茶杯。

“我从来不曾想象过这一天，所以不曾期待。”  
更为年长的男人不是在笑，也不绝是在为什么悲伤。他如此平静，像在谈论一个故事，一个梦境。  
“有些人不应该想象自己老去，或者卸掉责任，生而如此。”

“我们都很清楚我们的责任，并且不曾推卸。”

“我答应克洛纽特，保护他直到他成年。”

“克洛纽特是我的妹妹。”

“她与你的血缘关系甚至远不如你的母亲穆尔娜和卢格*①①的血缘关系更亲近。”

“安格斯。”  
男人的语气变得僵硬。

“别在我面前找借口，芬恩。有的时候你甚至也不知道自己说的是不是真话。我们用真相欺骗所有人，包括自己。”  
他的指尖把玩着那把银质的小糖勺。  
“你不过是在弥补自己的遗憾，而不是保护迪卢木多。当然，我一直对你的遭遇表示遗憾，但你从来，从来不会意识到自己身上的问题，我的孩子……喔，我现在应该喊你丹纳*①②吗。”

“……所以这就是你保护她的孩子的方式吗？阻止他接触'这个'世界。”  
平静的水面上出现了声音震动的涟漪，芬恩几乎是对他失去了礼貌和优雅。  
“我依靠我自己的能力夺回属于我的东西，我清楚针对于我们的，威胁，无论是来源于……”

“芬恩。”  
安格斯抬起头打断了他，态度依然温和得让人无法反驳。  
“你不会比我更清楚。”

“……是啊。”  
男人忽然平静下来。  
“教父。”

对面的人只是举了举茶杯，表示他仍然接受这一称呼。

“如果是库丘林在抚养他。”  
芬恩刻意咬重了那个动词，他换了一种方式继续与之前相同的话题。  
“他没有理由不成为一个优秀的战士。”

“一件多么奇妙的事。”  
古老的壁炉依旧燃烧着，教父答非所问地端起自己的茶杯，微微一笑。  
“看着一个孩子诞生，流淌着两个人的血，然后长大。”

————————————————————————

他在睡眠中捕获了细碎的声响。  
但那些声响并不清明，仿佛是一个漩涡中的泡沫沉沉浮浮，从指缝之间溜走，隐入黏腻浓稠的的糖浆。

这是个好梦。他坐在科克郡的海岸上看鲸鱼，海鸠、海雀和三趾鸥在半空中拍打着翅膀。他能够凭借一瞥准确地分辨出这些鸟，安格斯曾经教过他。他的养父喜欢鸟。  
库丘林就坐在他旁边，像他在更年轻一点的时候那样用胳膊微微勾着他的肩膀，过分亲近，过分地毫无自觉。

过分的、该死的、令他期待地毫无自觉。  
他应该吻他吗？

窸窣的声音在一声吱呀后终于归于宁静，好像鸟雀们终于结束了对空中一条鲱鱼的争抢。好了，现在可以睡觉了。迪卢木多这样想着，紧接着那种半梦半醒的状态再一次将他拖入更深的梦境。

场景的变化比鸟飞行的速度更快。  
他发现自己正……拥抱着那个人，赤身裸体，坦诚相见。

这令他面红耳赤。尽管并不背德，确实如此，可他就是感觉到羞愧，那种羞愧感依然让他如鲠在喉，甚至喊不出对方的名字。迪卢木多感受到了肌肉的触感和人体的温度，他的呼吸难以控制，热流沿着下身流动，那个人的呻吟声仿佛近在耳边，让他陷入一种近乎迷醉的狂野状态。  
年轻的alpha却分辨不出这些呻吟是在邀请还是抗拒——他继而为自己的犹豫羞愧，他居然渴望那个男人在床上邀请他……

然而他的手臂仍是鬼使神差地搂紧了怀里的男人，根本不听头脑里可怜的理智的呼唤。  
那点尚属于少年的小心思甚至是洋洋得意地催促他更进一步，于是他的手落在了男人的胸口上，先是触电般的一颤，然后得寸进尺地摸索起来。

下体热流的窜动达到了不可控的地步，年轻的alpha感觉到一种奇异的快感，汹涌且无法控制，他拒绝不了，也不想拒绝，没有后退的余地，热流的快感把他推向一个顶峰，他的眼前被无法正视的光线和星般的东西覆盖。

快感的汹涌终于像海水退潮一样渐渐淡去，他的理智也一点点回到了大脑。  
……如果房间里有声音，那么这个声音只可能来源于公寓里的另一个人。迪卢木多大脑里的浆糊旋转着，甚至压过了情欲的余韵。他记得有什么事，有什么事他需要想起来。  
哦……库丘林该死的发情期。  
睡梦中的alpha一骨碌从床上爬起来，猛地打开房门。

他在睡梦中忘却了这件事，耽湎于梦境中的平和和放纵，仿佛十几年未曾得到过这样的安宁。

客厅里很安静，空无一人。  
迪卢木多先去了玄关，并不意外地看见了熟悉的拖鞋。  
这几乎已经是定论了，但他仍然决定挪动脚步。

少年轻轻地敲了敲那扇关着的卧室门。  
没有人回应。  
他的手在门上停了下来，然后移向了把手的位置。

咔哒。迪卢木多感觉自己的心脏跳得过分得快。  
Alpha闻到了那股令他心神不宁的气味，他差点以为玄关的拖鞋只是他的幻觉——但房间里空无一人。

他渐渐冷静下来，这并不算什么大事，以前库丘林也经常在凌晨被叫走，并且因为打扰他的睡眠，时常只是留一个便笺了事。  
这种想法让迪卢木多多了一些宽慰，毕竟对方再怎么不告而别，库丘林也已经是个二十五岁成年人了，还是个能在发情期徒手干翻一打alpha的成年人。

彻底冷静下来的alpha感觉到自己的手里一直攥着什么东西。  
一件蓝色的……

……他昨天晚上该不会抱着这件衬衫睡了一晚？  
但是这显然能够解释通了，那个不太正常又非常正常的梦，以及……迪卢木多忽然在动作带起的气流中感觉到了下体的湿凉，就像有人在他的内裤上泼了黏糊糊的檞寄生汁。

年轻的alpha终于恍然大悟般地意识到了这件事——他发情了。

————————————————————————

门上响起有些粗鲁的敲门声。  
库丘林直接越过了安格斯的管家，教父耸耸肩膀，示意后者无需阻拦。

蓝发的男人跨过门廊进入客厅，他的皮鞋在光洁的地面上留下一串印子。  
一个渗血的牛皮纸袋被甩到了茶几上。那个纸袋看上去颇有分量，甚至撞开了茶几上的天鹅摆件。

“你特地来物归原主，不得不说我很吃惊。”  
瓷器之间发出清脆的碰撞声，芬恩放下了他的茶杯。  
“而且面对我这般美丽的alpha依然保持着如此坚定的态度，我对你的毅力表示钦佩，库兰的猛犬。”

库丘林皱起了眉头，显然是看在安格斯的面子上没有一拳打过去。  
在信任自己的美丽上，芬恩确实有这个资格，不过他的表达用错了人。  
安格斯的脸上浮现出无可奈何的微笑。库丘林不了解芬恩，芬恩也不了解库丘林——芬恩对自己绝对自信，而库丘林不会在意芬恩的模样，甚至不会在意他的性别。但安格斯了解他们两个：这绝对不会是什么能让两边握手言欢的会面。

“过来，我的孩子。”  
教父的五指微微展开，为青年指向自己旁边的位置。  
“我记得你不喝茶。”

库丘林没有拒绝教父的邀请。不过如果他不得不坐在芬恩旁边的话，事情就不那么好说了。  
“谢谢您还记得这一点。”  
比起教父记忆中的少年已经长大了相当多的男人一屁股坐在沙发上。  
“并且没有强迫我和你们一起喝一杯。”

“强迫你是世界上最没意义的事之一。”  
安格斯的态度仿佛还在对待那个少年，甚至那个杀了猎狼犬的孩子。  
“相信我，我和弗格斯都比卢格明白这一点。”

“您的专长之一就是对付孩子，而老爹那纯粹是放纵。”  
库丘林熟练地从茶几下面摸出一瓶碳酸饮料，然后抬起头将目光落在客厅里另一个金发男人的身上。  
“芬恩·麦克·库尔。你的人跟踪到了我的车库。”

“如果你非要使用这个词。当然，我不否认这个行为属于跟踪的一种。”

“真是很光明正大啊。”  
男人扬起眉毛，身上偶尔带着的轻浮气息已经一扫而空。

“你知道，这孩子的母亲是我的堂妹。”  
金发的男人也不急不慢地抬起眉毛。  
“而且我能够提供足够的证据。”

库丘林没有应声。  
就算芬恩要因此发起诉讼，血缘也并不是法庭唯一的评判标准，但是芬恩把自己包装的很好——工作稳定，经济条件良好，有社会地位，除了时不时有点花边新闻。相比之下，他的工作与形象甚至性别在官司中都毫无优势，即使迪卢木多选择他（他唯一确信的就是这点），法庭的判决也未必会因此改变。

“即使是在法律方面，他也应该归我抚养。”  
他的手指碰在一起，搭成一个金字塔的形状。  
“我猜——你也不想知法犯法，猛……警官先生。所以我需要了解他的生活状况，像每一个法定监护人那样。”

“迪卢木多早就不是个需要什么狗屁监护的孩子了，而且，”  
血红色的眸子眯了起来。  
“你他妈的怎么知道你没猜错呢。”

金发的Alpha感觉到了令人颤抖、脖颈发冷的目光。与野兽狩猎时不同的目光，并不是对着对手，也不是对着普通意义上的敌人，而是对着……他个人的、真正的敌人的目光。  
这让他感觉有趣起来，尽管，依然足以敬畏。

“很好，我确信我猜错了。”  
芬恩的手指拆开了，然后重新叠上手背的位置。这是他今晚第一次否定自己的话。  
“从你离开你的家族加入警察的时候，我就该认识到这一点。”

“你准备求助于你的父亲吗？”  
金色直发的男人抬起眸子，眉梢略略扬起。

……显然他们之间存在许多误解，但是至少库丘林并没有想把这些误解端上台面。  
而芬恩则恰恰是在反其道行之。库丘林觉得自己的忍耐程度已经差不多要被眼前这个金发男人逼到极限了，并且对方几乎完全没意识到这点。

“我一直很奇怪，你为什么会把这孩子交给一个omega抚养，就算他是卢格的儿子。”  
金发的alpha将目光转向沙发与座椅之间，一直沉默不语的男人。  
“这与生殖方面的问题无关。并非因为他们可能会面对生育的问题，也不是因为他们在发情期的反应。就算是omega每个月都有几天会张开腿求欢，那也不过是生理原因——自控力差的alpha也好不到哪儿去，唯一的区别只是他们有主动权。我并不是因为这个原因质问你，那是旧时代的想法。”

“克洛纽特数落过你说话不看场合吗，芬恩？”  
教父已经放下了茶杯，他的双手平和地交放在盖着膝盖的羊绒披肩上。  
“我想想……大概是数落过吧。大概每个月一次？”

“还要更频繁。”  
男人耸耸肩膀。  
“我简直不知道是不是所有的omega都这么喜欢唠叨。等我接到那孩子的时候或许可……”

他的话没有说完。库丘林从沙发上一跃而起，给了他一拳。  
金发的男人明显有些猝不及防，但是经历过杀场的敏捷让他迅速反应过来，库丘林的一击并没有使出全力，发情期和剩余的理智让他别无选择。芬恩迅速地反应过来，他凭借力气的优势撑起身子，把对方压在了身下，借此钳制住了omega的左手。

……他非常不希望使用这个招式，但是眼下并没有什么更快捷的方法。库丘林几乎是没有一瞬停顿地抬起左腿用膝盖击向对方的胯下，而芬恩早有预料地用手按住了他的左腿。  
来不及等蓝色的野兽露出计谋得逞的表情，原本处于优势的alpha已经被锁住了咽喉。库丘林趁他腾出一只手的机会挣脱了一只手的束缚，并且趁此间隙勾上了对方的脖颈，随后是一个干脆利索的锁喉。

库丘林从腰带里滑出一柄折叠的军刀抵上了身下alpha的动脉，与此同时他感觉到了相似的硬物隔着衬衫碰上了胸口。在教父家中他们不会配枪，但是没有人会愚蠢到放弃武器。  
他的伤口又裂开了，库丘林能闻到信息素的味道因为血液暴露在空气中而弥散。

“Omega的发情期。”  
意识到这件事，芬恩的眉毛绞在了一起。

“没必要那么吃惊。”  
男人嘴角那颗尖锐的犬齿若隐若现，在客厅的灯光下折射着闪烁的寒光。他们的呼吸交叠在一起，没有一个人让步。

“打够了吗。”  
小银勺与瓷器碰撞出清脆的声响，场景中最为年长的男人终于发了声。安格斯重新向茶杯里加了些牛奶。教父对这场争斗早有预料，甚至，他认为这才是更明智的收场方式。  
但是场景有些向他预料之外的方向发展了。  
为了预防库丘林的发情期，他在屋里燃起了香薰，但是此刻他不需要仔细分辨就能觉察出那股突兀的味道，在佛手柑与木质香气中仍然如夜空中的圆月似的明显。

……这件事很糟糕。Alpha的脑袋里好像出现了一个恍惚的间隙，然后被人塞进了这句话。  
安格斯当然知道这句莫名其妙的话是什么意思。

“是我死得更快一点。”  
金发的alpha坦然地扔掉了手里的军刀，金属滑过打过蜡的、光滑的地板。  
“我也不会对发情期的omega动手。”

“没有。”  
库丘林的喘息渐渐平复，军刀的刀刃收回了刀身。他瞪了身下的alpha一眼之后起身，像是在忍着啐他一口的冲动。

“我的确幻想过有一天会和卢格的继承人，有猛犬之称的男人进行一次较量。”  
芬恩从地板上坐了起来，抚摸着脖颈上的勒痕，以及被冰冷的金属威胁过的部位。  
“但是这方式真是……出人意料。没错不管是方式还是发展都出人意料，而且有失优美。不过不是有很多人这样称呼你吗，omega？”

他们这次会面以误会开始，而在即将结束的时候，误会的数目仍然在倍增。尽管，它们中的大多数是单向的。

“我他妈根本不在乎你管我叫omega还是什么玩意。你没有资格替迪卢木多做出选择，芬恩·麦克·库尔。”  
库丘林没有理睬他。  
“或者替我。”  
他已经给了男人足够的警示，也懒得去解开他们两个人中的任何一个误会——并非是为了这个原因他才对这个男人开口，显然，omega只是被对方烦到了。  
“拿好你的军刺，我不想再看见任何带着那标志的东西有机会出现在我家里。”  
蓝发的男人一把拎起沙发上的碳酸饮料，继而转向安格斯。  
“谢谢您的招待，教父。”

————————————————————————

迪卢木多几乎是开始胃痛了。  
他，一个发情期的alpha，触碰了一个同样处在发情期的omega的私人领域，而这个omega还是他抚养者和监护人。迪卢木多当然知道这意味着什么，他迅速地把那件衬衫扔进洗衣机，又换下湿漉漉的内裤，手忙脚乱地量好洗衣液倒了进去，然后按下了启动键销毁犯罪现场……  
……等等。  
他，一个发情期的alpha，把自己沾着某些液体的内裤和一个同样处在发情期的omega的贴身衬衫扔进了一台洗衣机，而这个omega还是……

迪卢木多终于明白了库丘林为什么会骂人，因为他现在也产生了这种冲动。  
虽然，在凌晨的都柏林里只穿着背心和内裤骂人这种事实在太不优雅了。他好像听见一个声音在明诽。

但另一个事实是，他很快就在等待快洗结束的这段时间里滑入了睡梦的黑甜乡。  
这委实不能怪他。任何一个还在长身体的青少年都应该明白这种不可抗力的厉害，被枕头或者被窝抓住——这可不是屈辱。

迪卢木多半躺半抱着床边的枕头，那种普通的、在宜家随处可见的鸭绒枕，软绵绵的触觉有睡眠的不真实感。上次看见的记忆枕可能要更舒服，他这样胡思乱想着，但是不管用什么样的理由，送给库丘林一个枕头都显得……怪怪的。  
也说不上是因为没有人会把枕头当做礼物打上蝴蝶结，还是因为枕头作为一种床上用品，微妙地映射出了他的某个小心思。

门锁被打开了，他听见跌跌撞撞的脚步声。  
迪卢木多所熟悉的脚步声是平稳的、令人安心的。让人很容易想起皮鞋或者马丁靴落在地面上，以及稳健的脚踝和修长的小腿。  
半梦半醒之间少年的判断变得模糊，他的思绪又飘回枕头上……枕头……他刚刚为什么想到了枕头？

上次想到枕头的问题，还是他和阿尔托莉雅被要搬出去住的韦伯拉着逛宜家。  
最尴尬的是他们还遇见了凑巧也在和未婚妻挑选装潢的年级主任肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德。

如果仅仅是在宜家遇见自己的年级主任，那么这件事或许还没有那么糟糕……迪卢木多觉得自己一辈子怕是都忘不掉，他左右手各拿着一盒不同味道的香薰蜡烛，被一个红头发的女人故意似的迎面撞在胸口上，再抬起头的时候面前已经是肯尼斯阴沉到发黑的面容。

而且肯尼斯并非仅仅是他们的年级主任那么简单，据说他在都柏林圣三一学院*①③……等等，这个脚步声……

他的眼皮跳了两下，踉跄的步伐声让他有种不安感。

男人俯卧在床上，衬衫解开了一半，半条赤裸着的胳膊还搭在床铺的外面。看上去倒是睡的正熟，并且对他毫无防备。  
甚至没穿拖鞋就直接进了卧室。虽然这也不是太罕见的事——但面对迪卢木多一板一眼对于地板很凉的强调，如果不是累到精疲力尽的程度，他相信库丘林还是会抽出几秒钟的时间穿上拖鞋的。

上一次他看见对方这个模样，还是三天三夜不眠不休地追查一个案子，回家的时候警服上还有一个撕裂的痕迹。  
再之后他那让人不省心的抚养者就躺在浴缸里睡到他回家。

Alpha叹了口气，一手插进男人的腰下，另一手扶着他的侧腰，一点一点地撑起他的身体。

刚刚翻了个身，对方却不知为何挣扎起来，反抗着他的动作。  
迪卢木多有些不知所措起来，他已经确认了自己的动作足够轻，不会碰到对方的伤口，然后他才反应过来在发情期这样的接触的确过分亲近。  
或许他应该和库丘林保持距离——他没有真正意义上遇见过对方的发情期。男人总是很迅速地解决，迅速到让他没有过多遐想或者担忧的机会。

当然是用暂时的标记。他的耳朵很灵，尽管库丘林和柯纳谈话的时候距离车子有几米远，“帮忙”、“警察局”还有“酒”这几个词还是落进了他的耳朵。  
而且他也认真地上了每一堂生理课，就像认真地对待他的训练，以及任何必修课一样。

腺体的标记和体液的交换，只有二者全部完成，才算是完整的标记。任何一个的缺少都意味着标记只能是暂时的、不稳定的。  
即使不稳定，也足以应付过omega迅猛而难以控制的发情期。

库丘林不愿意和任何一个alpha建立稳定的关系，这件事是众所周知的——至少在近几年是这样的。  
几年对于omega来说已经是相当长的时间了，考虑到发情期每月一次的频繁。

也许是抗拒伴侣的存在，也许是因为几年前的那个alpha，他自己第二性别的觉醒可能给男人的举动增加了一些理由……但是迪卢木多能够确定一点：如果不是为了他的某个意志，他不想做的事，谁也不能逼他做。

所以库丘林会选择哪一种方式……？是腺体还是体液？  
让人面红耳赤的问题倏地在他脑子里出现，并且一旦出现，就难以挥之而去。

于是迪卢木多放弃了之前的动作，他摸了摸发烫的面颊，展开床上团成一团的被子试图把蓝发的男人裹起来。  
少年的动作忽然僵住了。Alpha灵敏的嗅觉尽管被房间里残存的信息素蒙蔽，却捕捉到了铁锈的腥气。  
他按住挣扎的男人，小心翼翼地扯开他右侧的衬衫。理应被他包扎得完好的的地方，已经被血液浸透了一片。

抑制剂在失效……不，那东西已经失效了。

被敏感的身体放大的痛觉让omega发出一声低沉的、近乎于反抗的呻吟。  
“迪卢……木多？”  
血色的眸子嵌开了一条缝隙，依然是那种野兽的，锐利的目光。

野兽的目光看起来有些不安。

库丘林忽然用完好的那条胳膊拽住了他的衣襟。  
迪卢木多不由地一个踉跄。对方的动作委实出乎他的意料，而力道的大小又让人甚至想不到那是一个受伤的、处于发情期的omega。  
他不清楚男人为何做此举动，但是库丘林本人根本没有意识到这一点。微张的血眸渐渐地归于平静，最终安心似的阖了起来。

但他只能维持着这个姿势，一条腿搭在床沿，另一条腿靠着对方的胯骨，双手撑在男人胸口的两侧，睡衣的衣襟还被攥在他的手里。他的面颊就贴在修长的颈侧，额发滑落至枕边。  
这绝对不是什么舒服的姿势，从各种意义上讲。  
下体的某个器官完全无视了他的进退维谷，相当自觉地向他告知着自己的存在。

库丘林的呼吸渐渐趋于平静，眼睛也阖了起来。  
迪卢木多感觉到抓着自己衣襟的手指终于不再死死地捏紧。

年轻的alpha终于喘了口气，尽管下体的器官一直在催促他做出一些……什么事来。  
至于是什 么事，他不太敢让它们在自己的脑子里过一遍。

他用另一只手卷起男人的袖子，伤口的撕裂并不是太严重，只是因为嗅觉的加强才让造成了一种出血量可观的错觉。手指掖过被角，他终于俯身下去轻轻地把被子压在对方的腰下。  
然后他用双手包上男人的手，很小心地把他的手放了下去。对方的手指有些发冷，不知道是因为凌晨的寒意，还是他在发热。

迪卢木多低下头去，吻上了库丘林的指尖。  
他告诉自己，仅止于此，决不能再出格一丁点了。他承认那些想法很诱人，而他并非没有理……

……男人亲了上来。

生涩的亲吻完全是男人发起并带动的，少年俯身的姿势太低，以至于这个吻来的太突然、太轻而易举。  
迪卢木多的瞳仁瞬间收缩起来。库丘林仍然毫无自觉地吮吸着他的唇角，一面低低喘息着。  
非常地……要命。

除了信息素的作用，没有第二个理由。

他的嘴唇很温暖。库丘林的意识好像沉进了某个温暖的湖泊，他发出一声细微的、舒适的轻哼，信息素的碰撞稍稍平缓了发情期的难耐，但也进一步催促着omega完成交配。  
库丘林很清楚，即使是发情期他不会轻易地对alpha的气息产生反应，也许足够的数目和杂乱能带给他压迫感，就像在酒吧里那样，然而想要催发情欲的产生，那绝不是数量的问题，他比任何人都清楚。  
……他在亲吻谁？

少年脱掉了男人的衬衫。

鬼知道这用了多大的勇气，然而当一切发生的时候，却又那么自然而然，好像这件事在理所应当不过了。  
当某种情感融入你的生活，你的心灵，称之为爱情未免过于简单。它倒更像是某种……纯粹的激情，就像有些人有时会分辨不清友情和爱情，甚至亲情和爱情，但是即使混为一谈也无可厚非——有时这些情感的确可以不能同日而语，而有时从结果上，它们的终点都在守护与付出汇合。

对于迪卢木多而言，这种热烈的、单纯的情感可以被隐藏，但无法被压抑。  
你不能指望一个凯尔特人做得到，何况还是一个所谓“red blood”的少年。

柔软的布料被他攥在手心，铁锈和信息素的味道交叠在一起，失去了最后的屏障。  
先前的坚决在omega毫无意识的一击中已然溃不成军，他的心跳得过分厉害。

一旦迈出了第一步，剩下的事就变得顺理成章起来。尽管事已至此，他仍然感觉自己脸颊发烫，呼吸急促。  
男人的胸口随着呼吸的节奏起起伏伏，线条也随之律动，连带着小腹和人鱼线一起，像日出时的光线照至丘陵，太阳渐渐升起时树木边缘的变化。  
他的目光无法却从丘陵和阳光下移开，只能越发面红耳赤。

迪卢木多的手终于摸到了腰带的位置，凸凹不平的质感吸引了他的注意力：那里有一道看上去颇有些年月的疤，让人没办法不在意。  
咔哒。腰带的搭扣已经搭在了两边，迪卢木多甚至有些恍惚这搭扣究竟是不是（它）自己解开的。

疤痕一直蔓延至更向下的地方。少年深吸一口气，用好奇心做借口总是比情欲更方便让人动手，当两者同时出现时，自欺欺人绝对是大多数人的选择。

那并非单纯的手术留下的痕迹。斜切着的痕迹看上去异常凶狠，似乎原本的目的就是想要一击毙命。  
库丘林住过最长的一次院是在三年前，他几乎在医院躺了大半个月。而对此无论是亚瑟、emiya，甚至是柯纳都不肯对他多提几个字，只是这几个人经常轮流过来给他做做晚饭，或者跟他聊一会天。

手指轻轻地触摸上疤痕的下端，少年的眉毛拧在了一起。他难以想象那样的对手的存在，单凭冷兵器重伤库丘林对他来说已经是耸人听闻，尤其是当他赶到医院的时候男人苍白的状态与所有人的缄默，更是让这件事扑朔迷离起来。

不过很快就有另一件事冲淡了不愉快的回忆。在伤疤的尽头，他终于抵达了某个地方。  
Alpha的心快要跳出喉咙，深蓝色内裤的边缘已经露了出来，少年的手扯住那块布料，然后滑了进去。

抚摸另一个人肌肉的质感很奇妙，尤其是当这个人是你仰慕和幻想的对象的时候。  
温热的手掌继续游走，仿佛标记一般爱抚过肌肉解释的臀瓣，然后从侧面抵达了穴口与囊袋之间。

或许是因为那部分皮肤的触觉过分敏感，库丘林真的醒了过来。  
“……迪卢木多。”  
身下的男人不仅醒了过来，而且恢复了理智，抑制剂的反冲也没有剥夺omega思考的能力，他这次非常确定地认出了身上的人。  
不过有些事却是出乎他的意料的。  
这样的触碰绝非日常的行为，这是情欲的举动，库丘林十分清楚。而空气中的某种气味正越来越浓，越来越让他将要失去理智。  
“你知道我现在可应付不了一个发情的alpha。”  
Omega依旧喘息着，盯住了alpha那双鎏金的眸子。

“我不希望您应付我。”  
他身上的少年哑着嗓子，语调里混进了些许委屈然而坚定的意味，而他的手掌还停在男人的身上。  
“如果您拒绝我，我不会继续下去的。我保证。”  
煎熬，酸涩的感觉从喉咙涌上来，在舌尖上翻滚着折磨少年的心脏。

年轻的alpha同他一样低声喘息着，他的唇同身体一样燥热。  
空气似乎在这一瞬间尴尬地凝固了。

“……我可去你妈的吧，迪卢木多。”  
库丘林却骂了句脏话，然后咬上了他的嘴唇。

Omega的默许让alpha稍稍放纵了起来。迪卢木多的手指终于搭上男人的腰侧，却又忽然移了开来，他用一只手撑在床上，另一只手摸进了床头的柜子。  
当他的手再次出现在库丘林视线的一瞬间，蓝发的警官觉得自己……有点低估了地方。

“我向您保证，在我能自理之前我会戴套的。”  
少年从亲吻中脱身出来，他的语气非常认真，认真得仿佛其实是在说“我向您保证今天晚饭之前我一定会回家”。

他的手里捏着一个避孕套。

「床头柜里有新的避孕套。」*  
这句写在桌面便签上的话，忽然多了几分一语成谶的意味。  
库丘林大笑了起来，他笑得太厉害了，以至于不得不撑住床头柜以免自己的上半身笑到翻下床去，不过随即就被伤口疼的龇牙咧嘴。

虽然，他在床上能笑得出来的时候也只有现在了。这是后话。

完全不清楚他的抚养者因为什么都快笑成了鬣狗，年轻的alpha有些困惑。  
戴套不是件理所当然的事吗？他有些窘迫地拿着那个小小的方形塑料袋，一时不知道自己是不是应该打开那玩意。

库丘林还在笑，迪卢木多终于有些愠恼地扑了过去，把人按在床上堵住了他的嘴。

迪卢木多顺着男人下颌的线条低头啃咬上喉咙，手掌揣摩着腰肢肌肉的线条，又转至人鱼线四周游走。  
充分的前戏能减少受伤的几率，同时增进伴侣之间的感情。他努力回忆着教科书上的内容，几乎是一字不差地在脑袋里背了出来。  
指尖在向下与向上之间犹豫了一会，然后试探着触向乳尖。Omega不安分地在他身下动了动，眯起了血色的眸子。

“迪尔。”  
库丘林的嗓音沙哑着撑起半个身子，凑近迪卢木多的耳畔，语气里颇有几分欠揍的调戏意味。  
“我说，你该不会不知道怎么进来吧？”

……  
迪卢木多的手停了下来。男人的话显然是玩笑：作为一个alpha，即使没受过任何性教育也知道自己该往哪儿插，用什 么插。  
可也不是全没说准——他不知道用了避孕套之后是不是还应该用润滑油，这东西可从没在库丘林留下的便笺里出现过，不过科普性知识的教材上又好像经常强调润滑剂的重要性。

拧开盖子，挤出约1至2克于手指，再涂抹于阴茎或阴蒂，使其充分润滑。用同样的方法可施加在医疗器械、性器具或安全套上……  
那些文字在他眼前飘忽，迪卢木多却发现自己连一个单词都没办法读进去。  
男人在这方面的经验无疑相当丰富，但是他一点一点也不想向男人提出这个问题——他可不想再让库丘林大笑一遍了。

……算了。一个声音在少年的脑海里直截了当地引诱道。

一瞬间的不知所措后年轻的alpha扬起了眉毛。  
“不凑巧我知道该从哪儿进入您的身体。我只是没想到您这么……心急。”  
他不容置喙地掰开了omega的双腿。

这反而有些出乎库丘林的预料了，但是在男人能够意识到正在发生什么事之前，他已经彻底栽进了松软的床铺里，而他的腿被对方牢牢地控制在了两侧，隐秘的入口也暴露在空气中。  
苍色的猎犬难得地感觉到了危机感。  
逗弄身上的少年是件很好玩的事，但是他早就知道对方可不是什么人畜无害的小黑猫。  
把豹子逼急了的结果大概是……被吃掉吧……啊，这是常识。

迪卢木多的膝盖挤进了男人的双腿之间。他的手指绕着穴口转了两圈，然后试探着撑开褶皱挤进了一个指节。  
下方的男人几乎是腾地震颤了一下，对于相当一段时间没有经历过性事的后穴而言，这样的进入还是太过刺激。  
肠道里含着异物的感觉委实不妙，库丘林的手指下意识抓住了床单，后穴的入口吞吐着手指，他能感觉到少年修剪得圆润的指甲，还有分明但不突兀的骨节：某个器官里一切的感官都复苏起来，争先恐后地探查着久违的触碰。

那里比少年想象得更湿润，也更紧，紧到让他怀疑起自己能不能进得去。  
下腹的热度越发滚烫，信息素的味道在空气中弥漫，似乎在等待一个顶点的……迸发。

一根手指终于完完全全地没进了男人的身体，迪卢木多谨慎地转动了半周，然而在他结束动作之前，身下的男人发出了一声预料之外的呻吟。

不用多说，迪卢木多也清楚那就是腺体的位置。  
修长的手指又转了回去，库丘林有些咬牙切齿地忍耐着挑逗般的寻觅。

——更像是试探。  
手指分明是在确认腺体，alpha的目光却游离在与后穴并不相干的地方，他的视线发烫地掠过omega的胸膛和锁骨，又停在下颌与鼻翼的位置，不敢继续向上。

而库丘林已经喘息起来，腰肢磨蹭着床铺，紧实光滑的大腿内侧随着他愈发不安分的扭动刮蹭着少年的肩膀和锁骨。

似乎是对这样无意的勾引有些忍无可忍，少年抽出手指扣住那双不安分得过了头的腿压了下去，在一声闷哼中啃咬上男人的喉结。  
Alpha的鼻尖掠过苍色的发丝，那些颈侧的碎发搔得鼻翼发痒，他嗅到了浓郁的信息素气息，树木和荒野的味道，还夹杂着篝火余烬的灰，动物皮毛，以及更复杂的、更古老的香气，勾勒出某种遥远而飘渺，凯尔特式的图景。

一切细节的味道都在脑海中具化，omega的气味从未如此具体。  
本能催促着迪卢木多，身为alpha他绝对不允许有第二个人观测到这气息的轮廓。手上的力气也越发不受控制，手指在男人的大腿上将要留下淤痕，但是他本人似乎并没有意识到这件事。

从后方进入更便于标记与授精。  
书上是这么说的，然而——他还相当的不熟练，不，确切的说实战经验在今晚之前都是零。  
迪卢木多自然不想在零的突破时就把自己的脸面丢光，否则日后只要他再翻开性教育的教材，或者打开一部片子，他就势必会满脸通红地想起这次尴尬的记忆，起码一年之内都是如此。

更何况他现在甚至没有把身下的omega翻一个个的耐心。  
黏腻的肠液都带着信息素的气味，腰窝若即若的离触碰更是要把理智逼到极限。库丘林的双手死死地抓着身下的床单，指甲几乎要嵌进布料下的海绵里。

终于，少年抬起了目光。  
“我要进去了。”  
他异常认真地、同时面颊发烫地看着男人的眼睛。

迪卢木多放开了对方的双腿，撕开了避孕套的包装。  
他的指甲不那么听他的使唤，银色的包装袋发出颤抖的声响，空气中除了两个人的喘息和这窸窣的声音异常安静，直到身下的男人伸出二指抽出了他指间小小的方块。

少年有些慌乱地想要抓回那个避孕套，然而对方阻止了他。

“希望安格斯不要找我算账。”  
库丘林扬了扬眉毛，他的食指和中指间那个小玩意还在银光闪闪，然后那块闪烁的光到了omega的嘴边，他微微勾起嘴角，迪卢木多能看见尖锐的犬齿若隐若现——库丘林把方块的一角咬在犬齿之间，嘶啦一声扯开了避孕套的包装。

Alpha终于进入了他的身体。  
几番试探性的挺动之后男人的表情已经被欲望攻陷，他的身体太久没有接受过这样的侵犯，发情期又来的如此迅猛，男人的手指正紧紧地掐着对方的肩膀，双腿则缠绕着少年精干的腰肢。  
那并不是将要哭泣或者极度高兴的表情。可能看上去很像，但是并非如此。

这个姿势让alpha的攻势越发得寸进尺。迪卢木多的性器在他的后穴中攻城略池，他几乎是在强迫男人和他一起律动，强迫他的抚养者抬高自己的腰，自然而然地让阴茎进入到后穴的深处。

几乎是毫无技巧地挺动反而更叫人发疯，甚至迪卢木多自己也不知道下一次还是下下一次的抽插是不是会碰到男人的敏感点，对于库丘林来说这样的情况更是苦不堪言。  
Omega咬着自己的下唇，但是破碎的呻吟声仍然从唇齿的缝隙间漏了出来，淌进了alpha灵敏的耳朵。

……还有在信息素的勾引下愈发迷离的目光。  
迪卢木多紧紧盯着那双血色的眸子，无法移开视线。

那双眼睛里凝视的究竟是谁，他始终有一种疑虑。  
少年鼻翼上渗出了薄汗，他仍然隐忍着勃发的欲望，金色的眼眸微阖，睫羽低垂遮掩住了流动的光泽，颤抖的指尖坚定地、不容置喙地触上了男人的面颊。

库丘林扬起了脸。

迪卢木多感觉自己的呼吸由混乱变为了静止。  
他死死地望向血的池子，似乎要把自己的灵魂从中逼入，哪怕溺死，也要一探究竟。

……只有倒影。

少年的手滑了下去，落进男人肩头的发丝之中，他像身下的男人一样喘息着，只不过要更加急促，仿佛刚刚经历了生死之间的徘徊一般。  
觉察到这一点的男人伸出手，用拇指轻轻触上少年的唇角，然后沿着唇线的纹路细细摩挲。

“你在想什么。”  
他沙哑地开口。  
后穴久违的充实感在对抗所剩无几的理智，如果不是对方未雨绸缪地戴上了套，omega身体里的器官此刻可能在尝试从对方那里榨出某些液体了。

迪卢木多张了张嘴，没有说出话。  
他仍然无法忍耐对方的这幅模样曾经被其他alpha目睹过哪怕一丁点（何况并不是）的事实。  
想到这一点，年轻气盛的alpha不假思索地更加深入，但是他还不是甚得要领。  
“抱歉，先生，如果我把你弄疼……”

“靠！”  
话音未落，前一秒还触碰着他的面颊的库丘林已经仰过去了半个身子。迪卢木多感觉到男人的肠道痉挛似的蠕动，柔软温热的内壁死死拧着他的性器。  
“迪卢木多，你这是谋……啊！！”

但是来自omega身体内部的吮吸反而让alpha的阴茎更加兴奋，少年的手扣着对方的肩头，试图减缓阴茎的频率，不过——

“……你这是……谋杀……”  
男人嘶嘶地喘息着，扯住了迪卢木多的衣领，他的一条膝盖正顶着少年的上腹，而且还在轻轻颤抖。

“您要给我定罪吗？”  
迪卢木多的语音也随着交合的动作粗重起来，带上些许鼻音。  
“罪名是我进的太深还是我爱您？”

 

“没人告诉过你在说‘我爱你’的时候用敬……”  
床上的警官抱怨起来，然而迪卢木多第二次吻了上来，这一次的吻目的性更加明显，并非仅仅是为了所谓的封口，少年锲而不舍地追逐着对方的舌头，意味分明地和男人交换起带着信息素的体液。

很难说他的吻技和床技哪个更生涩，但是显然，哪一个也没能让库丘林太好受。  
下体的交合还没有结束，下位的男人已经因为这个绵长的吻扭起腰来，迪卢木多几乎不给他换气的机会，并且还想更富侵略性地深入。  
指望一个alpha给他留下反守为攻的余地，不如指望一个处男能在床事上一次就无师自通。Omega腹诽了一句，这两件事同事发生的几率比明天吉尔·德·雷会来警局自首的几率还要小上那么一点。

迪卢木多揉捏着身下男人的胸部，那是非常立体的男性曲线。但是想到那个位置的线条或许会变得柔和甚至圆润，一种异样的、微妙的、罪恶的快感就如同涨潮一般翻涌上来——身为alpha的本能不断地催促着他射进去，然后那结实的胸膛就会涨起，分泌出液体。  
库丘林推搡着他的手，却被顺势扣住了手背。少年的掌心按在他的手掌上，居心叵测地带动着男人的手揉过自己的胸口。  
然后继续向下，先是触到人鱼线的顶端，再沿着勾人的线条一路向下，触及那个他先前并不曾知晓的伤口。  
从情欲和本能中意识到这个动作过于僭越，迪卢木多下意识松开了手。

缺氧让omega的面颊和身体都泛起潮红，血液快速地流动着，仿佛能听见血流撞击血管的声音。  
不过话说回来，与之相反地，库丘林在这方面倒是相当有经验——然而对于迪卢木多来说这也不是什么让人舒服的事，至少心理上如此。

他扣住男人的膝盖拨到一侧，这次少年没遇到太剧烈的反抗，于是他就着与男人相接的姿态把身下的人翻了个个，然后拨开散落在他肩头颈侧的苍蓝色发丝。  
Alpha的目标是后颈的腺体，那块皮肤正是引诱他的根源之一，浓烈的信息素味道还在源源不断地从那里逸散开来，他现在已经无法用言语来描述他所感知到的味道——一切都指引着他向更深处堕落，他渴望标记和占有，渴望阻断那处罪恶的源头再向任何人无知无觉地散发出引诱的信号。  
肩膀上牙齿的痕迹依然让他无法抑制地怒火中烧。

少年灼热的目光烙在他的后背上，连带着他的脊背也发烫起来。  
Omega挣扎起来，这个姿势令他感到不安，甚至有一种被当做猎物的错觉。尽管他身上的alpha（相比之下）足够温柔，但这次面对库丘林的反抗，他似乎并不准备接受。  
”我把您弄疼了吗？“  
他伸出手扶住男人的肩膀，喘息打在对方的颈侧。

Alpha的声音仍然是清澈而温柔的，充满了猫一般的试探。

“你就不能用正面的姿势吗，迪卢木多？”  
库丘林几乎是因为这种语气犹豫了一秒钟，但仍然说出了自己的不满。

“您不喜欢这个姿势吗？”  
少年的动作停了下来，他的性器卡在男人的肠道里，颇有几分故意的意味。

静止对于omega是更甚的折磨。指甲抓挠过床单，库丘林咬牙切齿地扭头望向身后的少年：他的表情过分无辜，仿佛一只大猫蹲在那里舐着爪子，满脸都是“我能吃掉你吗”这般乖巧而不容拒绝的试探。

“这个姿势对于你来说……太成熟了。”  
男人拐弯抹角地推开了对方的问题，同时坚持了自己的反对意见。

“你应该已经注意到了这一点，先生。我是一个alpha。”  
迪卢木多没有让步，反而俯身下去舔弄着他的腺体，以一种半是啃咬半是吮吸的方式。  
他终于去掉了敬称。  
“我会无条件地忠诚于你，服从于你，任何时候都是如此。“

“先生。”  
他郑重其事地、坚定地呼唤他。

“……嗯？”  
Omega话语的尾音在情欲中有些变调。

“我想要保护你。”  
Alpha的话语变得简单，与之相对地，他口上舔噬的动作快要逼疯库丘林最后的理智，腺体传来的酥麻让他全身力气尽失，omega周身颤栗着，散乱的蓝发胡乱滑至脸侧，还有一些在对方越发激烈的啃咬中被扯的发根发痛。  
“这是标记成功率最高的姿势，您应该没错过中学的生理课。不过如果您坚持拒绝这个姿势，我不会继续下去的。”

他深谙进退的技巧，以至于不会给对方留下反击的余地。

“……我不需要你的保护，迪卢木多。”  
男人忽然开口了，他的嗓音发虚，在情欲的漩涡中颇不连贯。  
“弄清楚这一点。”

迪卢木多僵住了。  
在情欲的引诱下，他犯了一个致命的错误：他忘记了一个事实——尽管此刻正在他身下承欢，男人仍然是库兰的猛犬，最凶猛的战士与守护者。  
他彻底僵住了，动弹不得。一股寒意把他钉在了原地。

“但是我承认，有朝一日我会需要你。”  
在少年的凝滞中，库丘林转过了脸。  
他（库丘林）有这种预感。  
“我只是需要 你 而已。不是作为伴侣，也不是作为一个alpha，更不是作为什么所谓的'被抚养者'。仅仅是作为你自己，迪卢木多·奥·迪那。”  
“别让我等得太久。”  
猎犬的眸子锁住了他僵硬的躯体。

“悉听……遵命。”  
迪卢木多感觉自己的肺被人还了回来——不带冰坨的那个。然后他忽然感觉眼前的景色掉了个个，天花板在旋转，再然后……

“咬够了吗，小猫咪。”  
男人的气息喷在他的喉结上。  
他对上一双猩红色的眸子，先前眸中朦胧的水汽一扫而空。

库丘林骑了上来，这完全是迪卢木多始料未及的。  
男人不仅骑了上来，还恶意地跨上了他的大腿，用光裸的大腿内侧和腿根筋腱的触觉折磨起了他的忍耐力。

“先生……”  
这回反而是轮到迪卢木多用恳求的语气抱怨起来。  
“您这是仗势欺人。”

库丘林盯着身下那双湿漉漉的金眸，稍微感觉到了某种报复似的快意。  
他还年轻，缺乏经验。至少现在如此。  
男人俯身贴近少年的胸口，一只手扶着他的柱体不轻不重地挑逗。迪卢木多把鼻尖探进对方的颈窝，回避着他的试探

Omega的肠道湿润而温暖，迪卢木多发觉控制自己正在变成一件越来越困难的事。  
视觉的冲击让他在失控的边缘持续滑行，从这个角度他能看见自己的器官在男人身体里进出，交合之处嫩红色的媚肉翻卷着，赤色的眸中映出他模糊的边缘，并且随着上下的耸动不断变幻成不同的图景。  
信息素在狭小的空间内爆发出来，他的气息碰撞上omega的味道。迪卢木多第一次闻到了蜂蜜味儿，然后是海盐。但他急切地嗅闻着另一些味道——让他渴求着的另一些、库丘林身上的味道。  
本能的指引总是比教学（况且还是某些电影居多）中得到的理论更有实战性，alpha抬起手扶住男人的胯骨，上海没磨出薄茧的拇指擦过凸起的骨骼，情色地向上到了那扭动的腰肢，温热的掌心则紧贴着人鱼线，愈发肆无忌惮地揣摩。  
蓝发的末梢擦过少年的胸膛，深入骨髓的情绪快摇将他淹没，迪卢木多喘息着用嘴唇触碰男人的肌肤，将交融的气味涌入鼻腔，燥热的温度隔着唇瓣不安分地撩拨着他最后的耐力。

到了。  
迪卢木多感觉到对方肠道深处某个隐秘的通道在这个绵长的触碰，或者说吻中打开了。

硬挺的性器径直向内部突进，顶部毫无保守地顶弄上生殖腔的腔口，然后他听见了男人的呻吟——他几乎不曾听见对方如是的声音。  
仗着年轻的莽撞和自信，他企图直接进入omega的生殖腔。

尽管已经打开了腔口，但与肠道相比，那个隐蔽的入口明显要更为生涩，甚至反抗着他的进入。  
这不合常理。  
愉悦的性事理应软化omega的生殖腔，以提高交配的成功率。虽然说课本上的东西未必在实践中未必都有参考意义，少年仍然担心自己的动作是不是过于鲁莽——这不是多虑，而是出于必要的担忧。

库丘林对他的分心并不满意，男人轻咬了一口少年的鼻尖，后者噤了噤鼻子，抬头吻上他的下颌。

“您不欢迎我吗？”  
迪卢木多在omega生殖腔的入口磨蹭着，不知是有意还是纯粹不想太粗暴地挺入。

“直接进来。”  
回应他的是干脆到出乎意料的几个字。  
在这方面库丘林反而比他直接得多，加上这个被压制着的体位，alpha有种自己已经丧失了主动权的错觉。  
不对，从一开始他就没有获得过这种东西。他不该妄图从库丘林手中夺走二人之间主导的地位，如下棋一般，先手最终会丧失主动权，而他凑巧就是那个先动了感情的棋手。

“但是那里还没……”

“我知道。”  
Omega打断了他的话。  
“后遗症而已。”  
他轻描淡写地指了指自己的下腹，然后扣着对方的指尖滑过那道凹凸不平的疤痕。  
“不光是腔口的事，用医生的话说里面的问题可能更严重。”

少年的手指随着男人的触碰移过人鱼线，最终在伤口上停了下来。不知为何，在触碰的过程中他隐约感觉到了疼痛。

“从一开始就应该坦诚相待不是吗？”  
见他皱起了眉头，对方反而轻快地耸耸肩膀。  
“怀孕的机率几乎是零，所以以后戴不戴套随——啊，事先说好，我懒得自己清理。”

“您是说……”

“有一把匕首穿透了生殖腔，谢天谢地那玩意倒是放过了我的直肠——否则我可能真的要提前退休了。”

“我会在上床前征求您的意见，我是说，以后。”  
Alpha深呼了一口气，望向男人的眼睛。  
“我能知道是谁做的吗。”  
他的手指仍然在那道伤疤上停留，并且因为愤怒而微微颤抖。

“迪尔，这不是个适合在床上讨论的问题。”  
Omega对他的愤怒没有任何特殊的表示。  
“你再不动起来，我就要萎了。”

“您答应我要坦诚相待。”  
少年不为所动，他捉住了男人的手腕。  
他今晚委实僭越得过分了，仿佛对这种被压制的状态恼羞成怒了一般，又似乎只是单纯地想要证明自己。  
迪卢木多甚至不知道自己究竟想要

库丘林有些头痛地搓了搓鼻梁。他低估了少年的执着。  
“你对着谁自慰过？”  
停顿了一秒钟，他说出了一个令空气凝固的问题作为答复。

“……嗯？”  
大概是他的耳朵出了问题，迪卢木多不知所措地发出了一个疑惑的鼻音，等待男人的回应。

“你对着谁自慰过？”  
男人毫无区别地重复了一遍他的问题。

Alpha的眼神慌乱起来。  
“呃……您说什么？”  
他知道库丘林不是个按常理出牌的人，但是这种问题……他的心里也一同语无伦次起来。Alpha承认，自己浏览过一些色情网站——这不是什么应该被责备的事，几乎所有青春期的少年都对这码子玩意抱有过好奇，无论是出于单纯的求知欲，还是某些激素的引导；无论是男性还是女性，无论是alpha，beta还是omega，这种“简朴”的好奇心都应该被一视同仁。  
但是每当那甜蜜的小死亡*找上门来，他的视线变得模糊，那些屏幕上的身影似乎都变成了一个人，无论是睁着眼睛还是闭着眼睛，始终都是同样的途径。  
少年的脸腾地红了起来。  
“您不应该用问题回答问题……”

“你也一样。”  
蓝发的男人露出一丁点狡猾的表情，避开了少年的问题。  
坦承与隐瞒的相对性总是难以胜过他们恋人一般难舍难分的相似性。库丘林不想说，他也只得在不甘的咬唇中放弃逼问——而且，他隐约觉察到了，这件事与男人一直不曾提起的、某个人的消失有关。

死者死去；但只有生者知道这一点；而生者保守秘密。世界上一片岑寂。

迪卢木多捧着男人的腰重新抽动起来，并且越来越快，他的掌心扣着对方的脊柱，然而下腹却避开了与男人的接触。  
Alpha已经在先前的啃咬中完成了标记，但他仍然试图在男人的锁骨上留下浅浅的、试探性的咬痕。  
并非为了生理意义上的标记，而是炫耀一般的痕迹。  
情欲过后充血的皮肤似乎更容易留下痕迹，迪卢木多很轻易地在那出相对较薄的皮肤上造出了深浅不一的红色。他没有继续向上，虽然他的脑海里有个缥缈的声音引诱他这么做。

库丘林没有阻止他孩子气的标记行为，高潮带来的空档让男人暂时没有力气和精神去制止对方。  
Omega滑入了某种幻像般的空白。那似乎是大脑中的一个漏洞：是的，漏洞；没有铁锚，人们很难理解羽毛飞翔的轻盈，没有漏洞，正轨只是永恒的禁锢。  
在空白的虚无中，他却很清楚此刻自己身边的人是谁，刚刚又发生了什么，某种意义上说他比自己身边的少年更加清醒。  
叫人虚脱的快感并没有立即退去，伴随着标记带来的热潮，他喘息着，同时终于丧失了最后一点思考的能力。

……诚然，他想要保护他这一点不假。而且一直如此。  
出于只属于少年的天真和狂妄，他曾经听过相似的话语，经年的伤疤似乎隐隐作痛起来。

——那时他是怎么回答的？  
不，不，他忘却了。并非因为疼痛，也不是因为敷衍：他只是单纯的不需要这种“守护”，从开头到结局。

“库丘林……？”  
他听见迪卢木多的声音在呼唤他。  
滚烫的液体涌入他身体中隐秘的入口，一遍遍不厌其烦唤他的声响被粗重的喘息代替，而在陷入睡眠之前听到的最后一些东西，隐约是这个声音打开了他的手机，向亚瑟请了一整天的假。

什么似乎都没发生过。  
当他第二天醒来，看见自己胸口上杂乱的蓝色发丝，以及不太熟悉的天花板，迪卢木多几乎没能反应过来前一夜自己到底做了什么。

等到omega发情的热潮褪去，男人照常去警局工作，而他也照常上学，自上一次酒吧的斗殴事件之后都柏林的中心区相当太平，库丘林甚至能每天准时回家。  
除了柠檬发型的年级主任对他请的病假嗤之以鼻，并且威胁要找他的家长谈话，同学和朋友对他这两天失踪的关心仅限于慰问的范畴——毕竟现在是流感的高发季，连阿尔托利亚也只是问他是不是那天受了什么伤。

有时他忽然敲开他的门，他们彼此凝视，然后仿佛干柴烈火，迸射出奇异的火花来。  
迪卢木多甚至感觉自己开始熟悉在对方体内的感觉，每一次进入或者抽出的  
当他们结束鱼水之欢，仿佛真的经历过一场甜蜜的死亡*①④，在喘息的间隙中，少年一直想要捕捉到男人的目光。但是男人几乎不曾凝视他?他要么闭着眼睛，要么盯着除了吊灯空无一物的天花板，胸口微微起伏。

这是一种……微妙的关系。  
仿佛无望之处诞生的噱头，模糊了本能与情感之间的界限。他莫名地焦虑、且想要寻求一些虚无缥缈的痕迹来证明——证明他们之间的关系并非虚诞。

“我会需要你。”  
那句话在他的脑海中盘旋。他会需要他——作为”他“，这是什么意思？  
他自然知道，不去堆砌幻想，就不会有失望。但他无法控制自己不去幻想，更无法控制自己不去想那个男人。  
爱情最为微妙的一点大概就是无论顺从心灵还是违逆本能，都一刻也不会让你好受，只不过你对这样的焦虑反而甘之如饴，而不够勇敢或者鲁莽的人是不会有这样的困扰的。�  
那个男人是不是也有过这样的感情？这般让人焦躁而跃跃欲试的情绪？

迪卢木多发觉自己好像很难从库丘林现在的模样去追溯对方的过去。诚然，他记得在自己从噩梦中惊醒，敲开男人房门时睡眼惺忪的拥抱，还有教他射击与格斗时结实地把控住他的肩膀以及毫不留情的还击（想起来还感觉隐隐作痛），但那都是片面的记忆，他只能记起男人的凶猛、温和、可靠，却对他作为“爱人”的一面一无所知。

他的摩托拐过一个弯。去年在他过生日的时候安格斯送给他这辆恩菲尔特，而库丘林教会了他怎么骑着这辆摩托在山路上飞驰。他坐在车座的前端，而蓝发的男人从后面跨上车座，伸出胳膊抓住把手，把他圈在自己的怀抱前方——在去年的这个时候这个姿势尚还不算难受，而经过大半年的时间，现在的他们把位置反过来倒勉强可行。

阿尔托利亚被她的小组作业拖住了，迪卢木多稍微有点替她可惜这个美好的假期，毕竟假期总是不……  
他忽然听见尖叫声。  
迪卢木多减慢了速度拐向尖叫传来的岔路，他看见一个男人从路一侧的独栋房子中破窗而出窜向公路，并且在注意到他之后停在了公路中央。  
显然是在确认现在最好的逃脱办法就是从他手里抢下这台摩托——或许他已经是个亡命之徒，人在这种情况下大抵都会做出些疯狂的举动。

尽管迪卢木多完全不清楚这之前的情况，但是培养出的冷静与天生的机敏让他控制住了自己杂乱的思维，猛地打轮改变了路线。他准备在靠近对方之前停下，然后动手。  
这完全是出于本能。如果是库丘林，一定也会做出这种先发制人的选择。  
和其他城市相比，都柏林的犯罪率并不算低，但是一周撞见两起案件，迪卢木多也要在心里抱怨一句自己的运气。

先前破窗而出的男人举起了什么东西……那是一把手枪。

库丘林告诉过他，作为持枪者，倘若在近距离决定对一名作案对象出手，他的第一反应是举枪对准头部，一旦瞄准完成，便可以扣动扳机了，而三秒钟就足以让完成射杀——抢劫——离开现场的一整套犯罪过程。  
在手无寸铁的情况下，他现在有两个选择：俯身躲避使自己的头部脱离瞄准区间，逼迫对方再次瞄准，横向逃跑；或者干脆冲上去，跳车时用摩托车的惯性击倒对方，夺走手枪。

迪卢木多不知道对方是不是已经完成了瞄准，他只有一瞬间的时间进行选择。

第一种方法明显更加明智，对于第二种方法，他离枪口越近，对方瞄准的机会就越大，手枪的准度和杀伤性也越大。  
还有二十米的距离。

如果是库丘林，他会怎么选择？  
一定是第二种，库丘林并非不懂取舍与屈伸的道理，倘若战斗的目的是为了守护，他绝不会临阵脱逃。  
与此同时，迪卢木多相信男人会要他做出第一种选择——他尚不承认他是个成熟的战士，也不会用自己的价值观去要求他，就是这样，恰恰让他感到不满。

他加快速度，冲了上去。路边的树影变成绿色的油彩，他的肌肉紧绷，视野中只剩下那个黑洞般的枪口。

砰。  
是枪声。少年的血液在那一瞬间凝固了，如果子弹命中，他必死无疑。

迪卢木多听见了闷响，但他并没有感觉到疼痛。  
恰恰相反，那个漆黑的洞口不见了，他看见对方仰了下去，重重地摔向地面。  
少年下意识停下摩托，向后望去——枪声是从后方传来的。他看见了枪声的来源，除去这张脸，他也不会记错那一头过分显眼的金发。

“谢谢您，先生。”  
迪卢木多摘掉头盔。他的心脏跳得厉害，而且非常想吐。毕竟他也不是每一天都会遇见有人想至他于死地，或者目睹枪击——虽然，最近这件事的频率有点高。不管是无意的还是有意的。

“芬恩。”  
男人下了车关上车门，朝他伸出了手。  
“芬恩·麦克·库尔。我们应该见过。”

“迪卢木多·奥·迪那。”  
少年摘掉手套，用汗津津的手握住对方的。  
“您好像……认识我。”

“我们可不是一面之缘。”  
芬恩勾了勾嘴角。  
“我的确认识你，而且是在更早的时候。那时你还是只不会走路的小奶猫。”

少年的脸好像红了一瞬，这不是什么让人能挺起胸膛去听的比喻。

不过对方并没有因为他的脸红转变话题。  
“我还差一点成了你的教父。不过反正都是阴差阳错的事，就像我今天恰好遇见你一样——不得不说你的运气相当‘不错’，能恰好赶上这个通缉犯下手。”

……这几句话叫迪卢木多的心脏停跳了一拍，但并不是因为那个通缉犯。  
安格斯从未提到过这个男人——芬恩·麦克库尔。而且，他对自己的父母知之甚少，每当他试图询问安格斯，他的养父便对他含糊其辞，至于库丘林，他现在的抚养者并不认识他的父母。  
他想不出其中不合理的缘由：要么安格斯真的不认识芬恩，要么这件事另有隐情。  
对于这个问题的困扰压过了刚刚他面临情况的紧张余韵，现在迪卢木多只希望自己没看过那么多奇怪的小说和电影，以免自己继续在胡思乱想的边缘打转。

“如果愿意的话，您可以到我家来吃晚饭。”  
他试探性地开口。

“我没什么理由拒绝。”  
金发的男人掏出里怀的烟盒。  
“事实上，安格斯也是我的老朋友。”

“您认识安格斯？”

“比认识还要更熟悉一点。”  
他刚想要把烟盒递给面前的少年，才反应过来似的停下了动作。  
“这能让你冷静……啊，未成年人不能吸烟。当然，我猜你也没有这个习惯。”

……比认识还要熟悉？这越发说不通了。  
但少年还是点了点头，摸索着掏出夹克里的手机。  
“稍等，我发条信息给我的……”  
他嘴上的话噎住了。

抚养者？家人？伴侣？爱人？

芬恩的目光忽然变得感兴趣起来。  
“你的——？”

“我的……监护人。”

库丘林早已经过了omega的敏感期，而他本人也从不在意这种事。上次阿尔托莉亚的生日聚会上他甚至带头把迪卢木多扔进了游泳池。  
……好吧，有些时候库丘林看上去也不那么像一个特别靠谱的监护人，仅仅是看上去。  
让迪卢木多真正无法释怀的是他的疑虑，无论是关于他的父母还是安格斯的缄默——他不是没有考虑过面前男人的动机，但倘若芬恩真的图谋不轨，在酒吧和这条山路上，对方都有太多机会可以下手。

“我知道一家不错的餐馆，就在圣殿区附近，作为常客定位置也很方便。对于一个年轻人而言你最近的经历可不轻松，一会我会和警方进行沟通——既然有监控，又是个通缉犯，应该很快就会结案。”  
金发的男人向抢劫者的方向走去。  
“现在你可以回家和你的……监护人商量一个时间。”  
在越过迪卢木多身边的时候，芬恩轻轻地拍了拍少年的肩膀。  
“他知道该怎么联系我。”

 

“芬恩？”  
库丘林放下手里的关于血迹的报告——迪卢木多确定自己看见了彩印的照片。

他隐约从男人的语气中隐约听出了不悦。  
并非那种听见了某个厌恶之人的反感，而是一种类似于“这家伙很麻烦”的不快。

“这完全是个……意外。”  
少年脱掉夹克挂在门口的衣挂之上。

库丘林手里的文件变了一个形状。迪卢木多听见纸页扭曲的声音，文件袋的声音哗哗作响。

“今天下午？”  
他的omega——他的抚养者正以一种极其锐利的目光盯着他。

“是这样……我遇到了一个通缉犯。”  
迪卢木感觉到库丘林猎犬般灵敏的嗅觉正以另一种方式拷问着他，使他没有半点隐瞒的可能。  
看在达格达的份上，他一点也不想在对方面前提一些他（库丘林）并不喜欢的话题。如果可以的话，他现在甚至愿意坐下来谈谈年级主任差点要来家访的故事。

这两件事的信息量显然值得咀嚼，omega的目光终于在在他身上戳出一个洞之前移走了。

蓝发的男人把快变成废纸的文件按在茶几上，从沙发上起身。  
“发生什么了，迪尔？”

他只能选择原原本本地开口，从岔路口遇到入室抢劫到他追过去之后做出选择，再到芬恩开的那一枪。  
“……就是这样。”  
迪卢木多干咳一声，他的喉咙发痒，而库丘林的表情并没有出现太大的波澜——但他确定，在他告诉他自己决定过去的时候，男人不易察觉地扬起了眉毛。  
短暂的沉默之后他试探性地看向对方，这次他们的目光以平视的位置交汇在一起。

“你没受伤，我就放心了。”  
库丘林耸了一下肩膀，打破了尴尬的沉默。  
“饿吗？”

少年点点头。他的确饿了，而且他闻到了烤箱里蔬菜煲的奶酪味儿，这甚至让他暂时忘却了邀约的事。  
库丘林的手艺并非一日千里。迪卢木多仍然对他看见对方第一次下厨的经历记忆犹新。会照顾人是一码事，会做饭又是另一码事。  
循序渐进是最容易麻痹感知的过程，不会有人每日将同一件事与原点比较，时间在越过更久的时间之后被埋葬，人拥有的只剩下塑形之后的记忆，而被剥夺了感知的权利。

“您不准备……责备我？”  
年轻的alpha拉开椅子，双手在桌面上不安地交叠。  
“我知道我可能因此丧命……”

“但是你没有。”  
库丘林反而表现得相当冷静，他正戴着那副烤箱专用的厚手套移动那个相当好闻的托盘。

“您觉得我应该怎么选择？”  
他打心底里希望对方能让他做出第二种，这样就意味着他被承认，被……

“我不会把我的价值观强加给任何人，我希望你做出自己的选择。因此我不准备批评你。”  
男人把托盘放在桌面上，在少年的对面坐下。

“如果我说，我是在咨询您的意见呢？”  
迪卢木多的语气稍显迫切起来，他想要一个答案，无论是印证还是反对。

库丘林放下餐刀，他的手指交叠，落在鼻尖上。  
“我不是你的父母，迪尔。”  
他的声音变轻了，像是迪卢木多提到自己喝掉了冰箱里最后一个酸奶的语气——但是要严肃和认真得多，库丘林很少这种语调说话。  
“然而这从来不是一个理由。”

“我知道这次我的行为可能不太负责，但是……”

“迪卢木多。”  
他打断了他。  
“我没有权利要求你，你的父母也一样。在你成年之前，我对你负责，这是我承诺的义务，不是限制你的借口。我欠芬恩半个人情，这也没什么可推脱的。”  
“而一直以来我所期望的只有你对自己负责，而不是对我或者对任何人。”

少年的目光连同睫羽一起垂了下去，有如承认错误。对方的语气中并没有失望的意味，但是他隐约读出了一些自己的幼稚，反射一般扎在他的胸口上，甚至真的在隐隐作痛。

“你的命运是你自己的。”  
觉察到他的愧疚，野性难驯的男人偶尔袒露出一些并非温和的柔软。  
“你不再是个孩子了，你能够独立思考和判断——你已经证明了你的判断足够缜密，并非盲目的以卵击石。所以我不会再因为你自己的选择责备你，也不会用自身情感的准则衡量你，迪尔，除非你的选择让自己蒙羞。”

迪卢木多感觉那种刺痛感溜走了一些，他张了张嘴，并没有发出声音。

“我不否认，这很危险，不应该被夸奖——起码不能让安格斯听见。但是，”  
男人顿了一顿，倾身向前，“这很英勇，我的小豹子。”  
他扣住少年的肩膀，不轻不重地按了按。  
“你表现得像个战士。”

迪卢木多抬起头，金色的眸子对上血色，紧接着是一个落在颧骨上的吻。

“我觉得很骄傲。”  
声音就在他的耳畔。  
他的呼吸急促起来，燥热感不合时宜地涌上面颊，而更不合时宜的是——他闻到了男人身上信息素的味道，并且他的身体先一步做出了反应。迪卢木多抓住了对方的手腕。  
紧接着少年绕过了餐桌，把他的omega几乎是逼在了桌面的一角。

Omega没有挣扎，也没有不快的表示，在温热的唇瓣贴上来的时候，库丘林倏地想起来某个有着微卷金发的人。  
被教导的内容未必是所学的内容。  
……如果他能够早一点意识到这件事就好了，尽管他并不后悔，也不会做出第二种选择，过去如此，现在如此。

人类并非被生下来以避免重蹈覆辙，普通人也是，英雄也是——恰恰相反，这是我们一直在做的事。

“当然，如果你英年早逝，我绝对会被暴怒的安格斯揪回老家关禁闭。”  
库丘林含糊不清地咬了咬alpha的唇瓣，他的后腰被桌角顶的有些发痛，于是对方体贴地挪了挪……他。下一秒的时候他的屁股已经靠上了桌面。

“芬恩先生说，他是你和安格斯的熟人。”

男人的动作停了下来，迪卢木多这才觉察到，尽管他对这个名字没有厌恶，在这种时候提起也显然有些不合时宜，就像不应该在任何人上厕所的时候讲笑话一样。

“算是熟人。”  
库丘林眯起眸子。  
“至少跟我中午吃的牛排比起来，还算熟。”

“在那之后，我邀请他跟我们一起吃饭。”  
迪卢木多识趣地松开了手。  
“不过他建议由他安排……我同意了。”

“为什么不呢。”  
猎犬扬起了眉毛，这倒出乎他的意料。  
“你知道我懒得安排宴会——参加倒还差不多。”  
男人应战一般、挑衅地眯起眼睛。

他四下张望了几眼，餐厅的装潢颇有几分温馨的感觉，燃着的无烟蜡安静地跃动着火光，立柱上古旧繁复的凯尔特花纹一路蔓延入天花板，角落里矗着小矮妖的雕塑，座位却是藤椅，铺着油光水滑的小牛皮，有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己回到了安格斯的壁炉之前——如果不是清楚那些花纹的手笔、年代与木材的稀罕，他一定会把这里当成一个普通的家庭餐厅。  
相当符合安格斯的品味，大概库丘林也没什么可挑剔的。

安格斯坐在库丘林的对面，优美如大理石的雕砌，没有任何多余的动作——教父依然和几年前一模一样，像真正的神祇，不可被岁月留下痕迹。

而库丘林则把玩着他的餐刀，银色的光芒一闪，又落回原处，野兽的獠牙在月光下反射出的利刃，咄咄逼人却并无所指。

迪卢木多没有多少去家庭餐厅的经历，但他莫名觉得现场的气氛有些微妙。

“夏末和初秋最不容错过的就是鲑鱼*①⑤了。”  
金发的男人倒是没有什么发觉什么异常一般。  
“这是我的建议。”  
他抬手示意侍者，年轻笔挺的小伙子无需他再开口就将备好的气泡水启瓶倒入杯中。

事实上，库丘林与芬恩的熟识程度也能称得上是面面之交。

那是一场规模相当庞大的聚会上，他见到了库丘林，彼时芬恩还并非菲奥娜的领导者。  
而少年的身边还站着一个从面容上看去过分年轻，个头却跟自己差不多的男人——甚至有着相似的金发——一个alpha，正跟对方谈论着什么。蓝发的少年自然而然地从对方的盘子里捻过一片香肠送进嘴里，亲昵得毫无遮掩，以至于对他们的关系有所怀疑的人们愈发捉摸不透这般光明正大的暧昧。  
……很有趣。他这样想着，像他该做的那样去跟蓝发的少年搭话。  
“你尝过今天的鲑鱼了吗？”

现在库丘林听见芬恩谈论这种食物只感觉到头疼——他不讨厌鲑鱼，但是他的记忆力过分地好。

“那我就听从您的建议，选择鲑鱼吧。”  
迪卢木多暗暗松了一口气，室温在空调的调控下本应相当宜人，但他感觉自己的全身上下都在渗出薄汗，腿上皮质的衬衫夹甚至都有些湿漉漉地发滑。  
“土豆饼配熏鲑鱼听起来挺不错的。”

“百利酒炖鲑鱼，普通的慕斯淋酱汁——鲑鱼里的DHA可是很丰富的，能维持、改善脑部以及视觉功能——不错的选择，德……迪卢木多。”  
金发的男人只是扫了眼菜单就做出了选择，而后关切地发问。  
“大学有什么计划吗？”

“准备试一试申请都柏林大学。”  
迪卢木多如释重负放下菜单，他的菜单上没有写价格，而听完芬恩对鲑鱼的长篇大论，从库丘林的表情上看气氛已经不是微妙而是不妙了。

“我在三一学院有几个朋友，如果你想去的我可以为你写一份推荐信。”  
芬恩的手指叠在一起，用颇为欣赏地看着他。  
“举手之劳。”

“海鲜杂烩，谢谢。”  
安格斯抬起一只手，在这句话之后打断了他。  
“芬，在家庭聚餐上讨论升学的话题，这可不是个好习惯。”

“您还是和以前一样，教父。”  
芬恩发出一声轻笑。  
“我记得在同样的情况下，您也这么为我辩护过——不过现在站在与当初相对的位置上，我也能够明白那种心情了。”

迪卢木多的目光扫向整个桌面，恍然间发现从某种意义上讲，“家庭聚餐”反而是最合理的说法。

“以迪尔的成绩，想要申请到三一不是很困难，有推荐信当然是更牢靠的保证。”  
库丘林耸耸肩。  
“不过在选取学院上兴趣要比排名重要得多……一份牛肉派，请。”

“你也开始沉迷这个话题了，瑟坦达。”  
金发的教父露出一副（假装）受伤的表情。  
“到了这个年纪的人都会放任自己父爱泛滥吗？”

“要我说您才是父爱泛滥得最严重的那个。”  
蓝发的青年毫不留情地反驳回去。  
“……还有，别用在迪尔面前用那个称谓。”

气氛稍微轻松了起来，迪卢木多松了一口气，夹在这几个说不定在他会写作文之前就认识了的成年人之间，他觉得自己才是局外人，以至于他根本不知道该说些什么改善餐桌上僵硬的气氛。

而且他的确没听过任何人以这个名字称呼库丘林。  
瑟坦达。他把这个名字放在齿尖咀嚼。这显然是个盖尔语的词汇，但他脑海中的知识早就像衬衫夹一样被紧张感浸透，只剩下湿哒哒的纸页，模糊不清辨识不出字迹来。

“一瓶Glengoyne威士忌。”  
与浏览菜单同样迅速地，芬恩放下酒单。考虑到在座客人与他相似的身份，他没有选择单点几种葡萄酒来搭配所有人的主菜，而是干脆选择了佐餐时不怎么出现的威士忌。  
“烟熏三文鱼的好搭档。配其他海鲜和油脂丰富的肉类也不错。或者你们有什么想法吗？”

“我得开车载迪卢木多回家。”  
库丘林的指尖正放在气泡水的杯脚上。

——他会保持清醒。

“我可以叫我的司机把你们送回去。”  
安格斯耸耸肩膀。  
“如果一个餐桌上的四个人里有三个人在喝酒，对于剩下的那个人可不太公平。况且，我和迪卢木多已经很久没有见面了，我不希望这次聚会有什么遗憾。”

教父的话语滴水不漏，让他毫无拒绝的理由。  
他明白安格斯的意图，无论作为他们两个的长辈，还是教父，男人都不希望他们二人之间剑拔弩张。

说到底，有些事只有迪卢木多自己才能了断。  
的确如此，苍色的猎犬勾起嘴角，索性不再反驳。  
“既然如此，喝一杯威士忌也没什么问题。”

“那就这么决定了。”  
芬恩轻快地拍了拍手，将酒单也递还给侍者。

“前菜会在十分钟之内为您呈上。”  
服务生微微鞠了一躬，退到一侧。

迪卢木多如释重负地暗暗吐出一口气，不知是不是错觉，他忽然感觉到了来自其他地方的目光，而且不止一道。  
大厅宽广而空旷，那只可能是来源于其他餐桌的目光。

少年扭头看了一眼库丘林。男人却没有觉察到一般并无表示，他正单手拄着脑袋，目光瞄向窗外一个遛狗的女人——那是一条很大的水猎犬，卷曲的毛发服帖地搭在身上，因为炎热吐出长长的舌头。

————————————————————————

“为了夺回我的菲奥娜和荣誉，我所付出的要。我不能理解为什么会有人自动放弃自己的继承权……这样的不负责任，时至今日我仍然无法理解您的宽容。”  
芬恩打开被扔在茶几上的牛皮纸袋，擦拭起军刺上的血液。

“芬恩，作为旧一辈的管理者，我对你们一视同仁。”  
安格斯拨动茶匙。  
“你有自己的优点和缺点，库丘林也一样。我曾经看见过你把自己的大衣让给街边的乞讨者，在你也是个数着钱包里硬币过日子的少年的时候。从那一个瞬间起，我就知道有朝一日你会成为一个慷慨公正的领导者，将诸多勇者归于麾下，引领一个新的时代。”  
教父抬起头，目光落在沙发对面的金发男人脸上。  
“事实证明我的直觉没有偏差。作为一个现实的领袖，靠战术统帅菲奥娜，你无可挑剔，你的慷慨与决心，即使是库丘林也未必能与你匹敌。”

“您的赞誉我不胜惶恐，但是您没有回答我的疑问，教父。”

“与你恰恰相反，库丘林并没有引领某个时代，这倒是出乎我意料的。”  
他顿了顿，没有在意对方的质问。  
“他立于时代之中，与他的父亲如出一辙，就像太阳。和你不同，他是个除了荣誉便杳无牵挂的男人。我抓不住光，所以我不会强迫他做任何事。作为战士你缺乏的是他的气量，芬恩，但我说的并非是怜悯弱者，施舍帮助的气量。”

“您的意思是……？”  
擦拭的动作停了下来。

“能承受下亲手了结所爱之人的痛苦、又能在终焉到来之际宽恕自己敌人的气量。”  
教父终于做出了回答。  
“……割舍与原谅的气量。”

空气难得地岑寂下去，两个金发的男人都默不作声。

“他是完整的战士，而你则是半个王，这是你们的区别。”  
安格斯极轻地叹了一口气。  
“我们不能摆脱人性的弱点。复仇与回归听上去可能极为诱人，我理解。”

“我以为您支持我夺回菲奥娜。”  
芬恩的目光回到对方的脸上，经年以来他对情绪的控制已经十分熟练，但是手帕上仍然出现了一个清晰的捏痕。  
“一直以来……”

“我的确支持你，听我说，芬恩，我并非是因为你夺回了菲奥娜而如此断言。”  
教父举起手，他条件反射地噤声下去。  
“光只能见证胜利，而不能见证衰落，正因如此他们陨落得如此迅速。”

“这样吗。”  
手帕上的痕迹消失了，只剩下干涸的，形状暧昧的血块。  
“您的话我听见了。”

“命运是不可避免的。”  
安格斯没有再碰他的茶杯。  
“我很早之前就意识到了这一点，但是仍然想过要去改变。现在是时候我不再插手你们之间的矛盾了。”  
他一直平静的脸上流露出了悲伤，甚至是哀恸的表情。  
“至于迪卢木多……我心爱的孩子。无论他选择哪一方，芬恩，都不要质疑他的忠诚，像库丘林做的那样。”

————————————————————————

迪卢木多承认，他的鲑鱼确实很好吃。  
雪松的气味很浓，又不至于喧宾夺主，作为前菜的沙拉里有酪梨，芦笋和羊奶酪的碎屑，清淡地勾引出鲑鱼的味道，土豆饼上淋着酸奶油，鲑鱼上则是零星撒上了莳萝碎。

他对自己的厨艺产生了一丝丝毫无必要的羞愧，而他上次产生这种感觉，还是在库丘林和亚瑟一起加班的时候，跟阿尔托莉雅去emiya家蹭饭。  
少年努力在脑海中描摹出一个烹饪的大概，但是轮廓仍然相当模糊——他的经验还是有限，或许回去问问emiya才是更可靠的办法。

总而言之，他非常希望库丘林也能尝尝这份鲑鱼，说不定会改变男人对鲑鱼的看法。  
毕竟在这个场合下，邀请对方直接品尝自己的菜肴还是过分亲密，更何况他完全没有勇气跟他的养父提起自己跟现在的抚养者“有了一腿”这件事。

芬恩选择的威士忌有着微甜的无害口味，度数却相当可观。两杯过后他觉得自己面颊发烫，连指尖都散发着热度。酒精使他的感官越发敏锐，他甚至能觉察到阴影里的服务生毕恭毕敬地低垂着目光，但是却一直向他们的方向试探。

“最近有什么案子吗？”  
芬恩用一块苏打面包蘸了蘸多余的酱汁。

“都马马虎虎。”  
库丘林没有正面回答这个问题。

他们交谈的声音好像变远了。迪卢木多有些记不清楚他们讨论的话题，只能想起零星的几个词语，还有安格斯问他的近况……以及有没有交到男女朋友，这倒是惊出他一身冷汗。  
一直到这顿饭结束，餐桌上的那两个男人都没有再提起什么会挑起矛盾的话题，好像谁也不想破坏这难得过分温馨的场景。

迪卢木多离开餐桌的时候踉跄了一步，库丘林扶住了他，顺势接过侍者交还的外套给他披好，整套动作行云流水，以至于在迪卢木多觉察出对方明目张胆的之前

夏日的夜晚已经凉爽下去，差不多是时候结束他们的会面了。  
一路上的空气莫名其妙又理所应当地安静，直到他们在地下停车场的入口站定，芬恩转过身来。

“你知道我一直很尊重你。”  
金发的男人朝他伸出手。  
“无论是作为厄尔斯特的猛犬，还是迪卢木多的抚养者。”

库丘林握住了他的手，他们能觉察出彼此手上的力度。

“我也一样。”  
蓝发的警官扬起眉毛。

“这么说起来，你的小家伙知道这个绰号的由来吗？”  
芬恩的话锋毫无防备地一转。

迪卢木多愣了一下，他用了两秒钟确定自己就是对方口中的那个“小家伙”，随即发现自己的确不知道这个问题的答案——亚瑟告诉他是因为库丘林打架的时候会咬人，这显然是胡扯。  
像过去曾经困扰过他的那样，库丘林了解他的一切，甚至是他自己都不曾知晓的那部分，而他……他对男人的过去一无所知。

“看来你还没有和他提过一丁点的故事啊——不过现在也不是太急。差不多该向你提出邀请了，迪卢木多。”  
芬恩勾起嘴角。  
“要加入菲奥娜吗？”

库丘林对他的邀请没有阻挠。

“在我还是少年的时候，我常常思考一个问题：那些所谓灰色地域的存在是合理的吗。”  
菲奥娜的领导者并不急于得到答复，而是自顾自地开口，脸上依然挂着那幅意味深长的笑容。

“作为置身其中的人……或者说是领导者，芬恩，你的问题倒让我吃惊。”  
身为警官的男人回答了他。  
“不是因为合理，所以存在，也不是因为存在，所以正确，仅仅是因为存在了而已，就这么简单。”

“我们在很多事上观念相同，库兰的猛犬。”  
金发的男人抬起目光。  
“不能与你共事也算是我的遗憾之一。”

“别把话说的那么死。”  
库丘林轻描淡写地开口。  
“说不定有朝一日我会跟你在审讯室里共事。”

芬恩依旧不怒反笑。  
“我相信你我都目睹过掌权者的不作为，还有地下势力为了争夺资源的野蛮行径，白色的腐败与黑色的混乱，库丘林，正因如此我们才必须立身为正，我们自己。无论身处何处，无论在法律的辖域之内，还是之外。”  
他按灭了手中的薄荷烟。  
“换句话说，荣耀与阵营无关。我相信你和我同样清楚这一点。”

“第一点我同意，我也不认为你的行径是错的，芬恩。”  
蓝发的警官与他针锋相对，血色、狭长的的眸子里映出金色的倒影。  
“但是别忘了还有一点，我们追求的荣誉未必是同样的东西，我也不会让你把自己的想法强加给迪卢木多。”

空气再次陷入了寂静，只剩下排风扇的声音嗡嗡作响。

安格斯半挡在迪卢木多身前，看着两个男人决力般地对峙，依然没有出手阻拦，也没有吐出半个字符，仿佛正在剧院里欣赏一场过分有感染力的剧目。  
库丘林的目光还跟芬恩矗在一起，谁也没有要移开的预兆：就像野兽的对峙，尽管没有动用爪牙，但争斗已然开始。

那些字符和词语纷纷涌入少年的脑海，飞速梳理信息的大脑终于拗过了酒精和硝烟味。

“菲奥娜和厄尔斯特……那是什么？”  
迪卢木多茫然地望向他的养父，以及两个针锋相对的男人。

“黑帮。”  
库丘林冷静、甚至是毫无波澜地吐出答案。

少年的瞳仁错愕地骤然缩紧，他的目光因为僵硬而无法移动，正笔直地投向他的抚养者。

——————————to be continued——————————

*①健力士(GUINNESS)是一种用麦芽及蛇麻子酿制的黑啤。  
每一瓶健力士和每一罐健力士啤酒招纸标签上面，都有一个人人熟悉的签名。这著名的历史始于一七九五年，当年阿瑟·健力士于爱尔兰的都柏林开设了一家酿酒厂。他们始试验制造一种在伦敦发展出来的了啤酒--「波打酒」。  
虽然已经被英国收购，但健力士仍被誉为爱尔兰国酒，差不多是爱尔兰最流行的酒品，同时也是在饮料中充入氮气这一专利的拥有者。

*②The Temple bar Pub是一家在爱尔兰真实存在的酒吧。  
说起都柏林的大小酒吧，一定不能不提圣殿temple酒吧区。而这间The Temple Bar几乎就是圣殿酒吧区的代名词，外墙上分别印着MarthaTemple 和William Temple的头像。17世纪初，William Temple在temple建立了第一间酒吧，经过几个世纪的发展，逐渐变成餐馆小酒馆聚集的热闹地区。这里所网罗来的各品牌威士忌，号称是全爱尔兰最齐全的。 U2乐队未成名以前也曾在这里表演。

因为是架空设定，所以虽然带了很多爱尔兰的地区特色，但并不代表现实中该名称的存在。

*③尽管是架空设定，但是还是参考了许多爱尔兰现实的情况。这里的区域可以按都柏林的区域划分考虑。  
都柏林区域的分配有个很有意思的规律，都柏林有一条东西走向的河，叫利菲河，以利菲河为分界线，河北边的区域是单数区，既1区、3区、5区、7区、9区、11区、13区、15区、17区、19区、21区、23区。河南边的区域是双数区，既2区、4区、6区、8区、10区、12区、14区、16区、18区、20区、22区、24区。并且以1区、2区为市中心，其他区域按顺序分布在周围。  
著名的圣殿酒吧区（占地二十八英亩）就在都柏林2区（"2 - 5 Wellington Quay | Temple Bar, Dublin 2, Ireland"）

*④爱尔兰高考考试科目超过20个，当然，并不是每个人都要考20多个科目，每个人只要选择6个科目就行了，其中有两门必考科目是数学、英语或爱尔兰语。

相对来说爱尔兰高考气氛较为轻松，在twitter上看见一个爱尔兰小哥发的高考经历：  
@Rory Jacob  
sittingin leaving cert exam this day 12 yrs ago when supervisor shoutedout that Ireland had equalised against Germany #timeflies #memories  
“12年前，我正在高考考场考试，忽然监考老师大喊一句：‘爱尔兰对德国队打平了！’”

但是因为爱尔兰的许多职位的申请都需要高考分数达到某个水平，所以也有很多人对高考的回忆和我们差不多，每天喝咖啡苦熬还要写论文，高中毕业会烧掉自己的校服（一个适合使用卢恩的地方）

*⑤O'Neills Bar & Restaurant是都柏林一家真实存在的餐厅，位于圣殿区。地址是2 Suffolk Street,South Inner City,Dublin 2,Ireland。特色是家常菜，深夜营业，在伯明翰和伦敦均有分店。

*⑥在爱尔兰最普遍的连锁超市还是Tesco乐购、Lidl之类的，但是感觉直接放进文里有点出戏。  
文中提到的Dunnes Stores是一家爱尔兰零售连锁，总部位于都柏林，常务董事为弗兰克·邓恩，共有18000名员工。公司主要销售食品，衣服和家庭用品（但是如果你去搜索图片十有八九都是只有衣服的店，因为dunnes的服装品牌还是很有名的，事实上在爱尔兰营业的dunnes store很多都是综合超市）。其主要客户群在爱尔兰，公司业务还覆盖英国，苏格兰和西班牙。该连锁店的形式包括在食品超市旁经营一家服装/纺织品商店。其杂货店覆盖爱尔兰和一些北爱尔兰地区，但也有一些杂货店覆盖西班牙。 

*⑦很久以前在不知道哪本与凯尔特文化有关的书里读到过阿雷山，但是忘记了是哪一本。不出意料这座山应该是威克洛山脉中的一个峰？如果有问题欢迎捉虫，记忆已经有点模糊了。  
威克洛山脉是四亿年前古欧洲和古美洲大陆碰撞导致地壳抬升形成，分为上湖和下湖，景色非常美丽，被称为都柏林的后花园。公园自然资源丰富，有高山、沼泽、湖泊等不同地貌和植被层。园内森林里生活着红鹿、梅花鹿、野兔、乌鸦、猎鹰等许多飞禽走兽，其中红鹿是1000年前在冰川期迁至爱尔兰并生活至今的珍稀物种。（摘自百科）  
一个非常有趣的事实是，爱尔兰的地形意味着从主要城市轻松可达高山脚下，从贝尔法斯特的 Divis 和 Black Mountain，在晴朗无云的天气，可一眼望到苏格兰，而从都柏林市喧嚣吵闹的郊区驾车只需 30 分钟即可到达作为超乎想象之休闲胜地的威克洛山。而且爱尔兰的山脉大多位于沿海的郡，将整个岛屿堆砌成近似碗状的造型。  
某种意义上两个人的信息素和这个事实可以说是相映成趣了。

*⑧这句话的原文来自爱尔兰叶芝帮助补全的一首歌/诗，《Down by the Salley Gardens》，时至今日在世界各地依然很有名。  
附上一份我非常喜欢的翻译  
Down by the salley gardens my love and I did meet;  
斯遇佳人，仙苑重深  
She passed the salley gardens with little snow-white feet.  
玉人雪趾，往渡穿林  
She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree;  
瞩我适爱，如叶逢春  
But I, being young and foolish, with her would not agree.  
我愚且顽，负此明言  
In a field by the river my love and I did stand,  
斯水之畔，与彼曾伫  
And on my leaning shoulder she laid her snow-white hand.  
比肩之处，玉手曾拂  
She bid me take life easy, as the grass grows on the weirs;  
嘱我适世，如荇随堰  
But I was young and foolish, and now I am full of tears.  
惜我愚顽，唯余泣叹！

*⑨改名的灵感来源于在不同的文献中迪卢木多不同的名字。比如在《凯尔特神话传说》（黑曾·罗尔斯顿版本）中迪卢木多的名字是Dermot，而在《爱尔兰民间故事选编》中迪卢木多的名字是特莫德Delmot（我要控诉这个迷幻如他妈的一样的翻译。）即使是在蘑菇做参考用的《凯尔特神话事典》（池上正太）里也给出了Duarmuid和Diarmuit两种版本。  
在爱尔兰神话传说中可以看到很多相似的版本差异，在《凯尔特神话传说》中库丘林的名字就被拼成CuChulain而非我们常见的CuChulainn。  
而Delmot也确实是古爱尔兰一个常见的姓名，时至今日我们仍能找到Macdermott这个姓氏（mac在古爱尔兰表示某某之子，发展到现代已经成为爱尔兰裔姓氏的标志之一，macxxxx，美剧《哨兵》的第一集中也有提及），比如迪伦·麦克德莫特（Dyron Macdermott1997年以电视剧集《The Practice》成为全美家喻户晓的电视明星。1998年被美国《人物》杂志评为50位最漂亮的人物之一，还曾多次被评为“性感明星”），他的父亲就是爱尔兰裔（他出生时他的父亲只有十七岁，母亲只有十五岁）

*⑩克洛纽特，迪卢木多母亲的名字。在神话中是芬恩的一个远方堂妹。

*①①本文的年龄设定是卢格和安格斯50+，芬恩30+，库丘林25，迪卢木多17。  
而血缘关系上的设定相较神话的亲属关系有一些改动。这里把芬恩的母亲设定为卢格的侄女（但是年纪与卢格相差无几），而神话中芬恩的母亲其实是和卢格平辈的。  
换句话说在本文设定下理论上和芬恩是库丘林下一辈的，而迪卢木多是芬恩下一辈的……不过以迪卢木多的情商就算有一天知道了也不会在床上喊爷爷吧，会萎的，一定会萎的。

*①②芬恩的神话大家可以去看一看，也非常有趣。在神话中“穆伦害怕莫纳族人对婴儿（芬恩是遗腹子）下毒手，因此给孩子取了个假名“丹纳”（Demna），送到森林里交给女祭司玻德茉尔（Bodhmal）和她妹妹丽雅丝·露其拉（Liath Luachra）抚养，自己往别的方向逃走以引开敌人。”  
文中化用了神话的这个梗。丹纳即是芬恩一度的假名，对于芬恩并不是什么愉快的回忆，加上安格斯对芬恩说过对他的经历感到遗憾，芬恩也说自己是靠自己的能力夺回自己的东西，以及安格斯的身份……为了避免剧透这个伏笔在此就不再赘述。  
而且在文中这个时间点，芬恩并不知道自己有莪相这么个儿子。  
总而言之芬恩一直以来想要带走迪卢木多的情绪是非常复杂的，并不完全是因为自己的遗憾。但他的确是（自认为）纯粹地想要保护迪卢木多，就像神话中的芬恩一直认为悲剧的原由出在女人而非自己身上一样。安格斯看出了他被自己的处事方式拘束了思维，也看出了悲剧的开端，所以才拒绝芬恩带走迪卢木多。

*①③都柏林圣三一学院（Coláiste na Tríonóide）至今已有400多年历史，是爱尔兰最古老的大学、亦是不列颠及爱尔兰八所古典大学之一。其中学校的生物医学，计算机科学、古典研究等处于世界领先地位。同时调查显示，都柏林圣三一学院是近五年来，欧洲培养企业家最多的大学。

*①④La petite mot，或者说the little death，是对于高潮隐晦的说法。

*①⑤关于爱尔兰鲑鱼，上学的时候在学校附近的超市有进口Murphy’s的有机三文鱼，对于生鱼片前菜爱好者可以说是天堂了，请大家有机会一定要品尝一下当天上新的三文鱼，有丰富的DHA噢！（不要推销了，会吐的）


End file.
